Enfin libres (?)
by Everlark-Preaton
Summary: Katniss et Peeta se sont enfuis de Panem à l'aube de l'expiation. Ils cherchent un endroit sur ou vivre en paix. Dans le monde nouveau dans lequel ils vivent, un seul choix s'offre à eux : l'ancienne ville de Chicago. Mais que pourrait il se passer si les personnages d'Hunger Games se retrouvaient plongés au coeur de l'univers de Divergente ?
1. Chapitre 1

_Helloooo !_

_Donc voilà, je me lance, et ceci est ma première fiction. J'espère qu'elle plaira. J'ai essayé d'explorer deux univers de mes deux trilogies favorites (ce que je n'ai pas vu dans d'autres fictions, c'est pour cela que j'essaie d'explorer un peu), en espérant que je le réussisse bien. Je dois vous avouer qu'elle me tient vraiment à cœur._

_Je vous retrouve en bas, Enjoy_ !

* * *

•Katniss•

"**Peeta, tu es sur que nous empruntons la bonne route ?"**

Il s'arrête devant moi, et se retourne. Il transpire à grosses goutes, sa carte entre les mains. Il ne semble pas hésiter une seule seconde. Il est sur de lui.

"**J'en suis persuadé, Katniss. La carte montre bien cette direction la."**

Puis il continue droit devant lui. Au début c'était le contraire, mais maintenant, je crois bien qu'il est plus enchanté par notre projet que moi.

Cela fait maintenant une semaine que nous marchons sans relâches à travers la forêt qui borde le District 12, avec un objectif bien précis : trouver refuge la ou personne ne nous dénichera, et ou les conditions de vie seront plus agréables. Je ne peux plus supporter la vie à Panem. Surtout après ce qu'il vient de se passer.  
Contre toute attente, et malgré les promesses que l'on nous avait faites à Peeta, moi et les anciens gagnants des jeux, nous avons été moissonés pour l'édition d'expiation des jeux. Comme 22 autres Tributs gagnants. Lorsqu'il l'a annoncé, le Président Snow arborait ce petit sourire sadique qui me donne envie de lui tirer une flèche en plein cœur. Il avait l'air heureux de ce qu'il avait fait. Et je me remémore chacune de ses paroles.

_**"... pour montrer qu'aucun d'entre eux ne sauraient l'emporter sur le Capitole, les Tributs seront moissonés parmi les gagnants restants, mâle et femelle de chaque District."**_

A peine avais-je compris ce que cela signifiait que je m'étais levée du canapé et m'étais enfuie dans la forêt. J'avais ainsi réfléchi à ce projet qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment, mais sans raisons précises. Les voilà mes raisons. Il fallait juste que je convainque Peeta, ce qui n'a pas été une mince affaire.  
Au final, après des semaines de négociation, et à l'aube de la moisson dont nous savions tous quelle serait l'issue, Peeta a accepté de me suivre.  
Je n'ai qu'un seul objectif : sauver notre peau. Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Peeta, comme on pourrait le croire. Enfin, je ne sais pas ce que je veux. Mais la n'est pas la question.  
Je voulais qu'il parte avec moi car j'ai une dette envers lui. Il m'a sauvée et protégée dans l'arène l'année dernière. C'est uniquement grâce à lui que je suis encore la. Je ne vois pas comment j'aurais fait sinon.  
Alors que nous marchons depuis au moins 3 bonnes heures, Peeta s'écroule contre un arbre, et consulte sa carte.

**"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Dis je en lui tendant notre bouteille d'eau peu remplie.**  
**- Je viens de m'apercevoir que nous devrions bientôt sortir de ma forêt.**  
**- Comment ça ?"**

Je m'approche. Je m'agenouille à côté de lui, et j'observe son plan.

"**D'après mon plan, et si mes calculs sont bons, nous devrions être à cet emplacement, fait-il en désignant un point presque au bord de la carte. Or, après, il n'y à plus de forêt représentée. Juste une flèche avec l'inscription Panem ornée d'une croix.**  
**- Peeta... Tu ne crois pas qu'ils l'auraient noté ?**  
**- On ne sait jamais. Cette carte date de la création du pays, autant dire un sacré bout de temps. A l'époque, ils ne pensaient certainement pas qu'il pourrait y avoir des fugitifs, répond t-il d'une voix distraite."**

Il n'a pas tort. Si cette carte est aussi vieille qu'il le prétend, alors c'est très probable. Tant mieux. Je n'en peux plus de marcher dans cette forêt. Nous avons réussi à nous nourrir tant bien que mal, mais notre réserve d'eau vient à s'épuiser, et il fait une chaleur extrême. J'ai pourtant essayé de partir avec la tenue la plus légère qui soit, c'est à dire mon pauvre short marron déchiré et un débardeur. Mais j'ai toujours chaud.

**"D'après la carte, nous devrions sortir de la forêt d'ici trois bonnes heures, reprend Peeta.**  
**- Tu es sur ?**  
**- Non, mais je sais au moins que l'on va dans le bon sens."**

Il se lève, époussète son pantalon avec ses mains, puis repart.  
Je dois avouer que j'ai du mal à suivre son rythme. Il va beaucoup plus vite que moi, et il fatigue beaucoup moins rapidement. Mais je m'efforce de continuer. J'ai toujours peur que si je m'arrête, il m'abandonne. Ce n'est pas son genre, mais après ce que je lui ai fait... Non, il ne pourrait jamais faire ça. Il est trop gentil, trop ouvert aux autres pour faire ça. Et particulièrement avec moi, malgré le fait que je l'aie bercé d'illusions l'an dernier dans l'arène.  
Il m'en a profondément voulu. Et je pense qu'il m'en veut toujours. Mais il le cache. Et il veut tellement donner de sa personne que j'ai parfois l'impression qu'il ne sait pas, qu'il me considère malgré tout comme il me considérait dans l'arène. Parfois, j'aimerais qu'il m'ignore, pour ne pas être rongée par la culpabilité, en me disant que lui m'offre sa protection et que je n'ai rien à lui offrir, seulement un cœur brisé.  
Au bout de quelques kilomètres, Peeta s'arrête de nouveau, puis s'allonge sur la mousse humide.

"**Je suis à bout de forces. Je pense que je devrais m'arrêter au moins une heure, déclare t-il.**  
**- D'accord. On repartira plus tard. Je dois t'avouer que je ne suis pas au top de ma forme non plus."**

Je m'assois à ses côtés, et regarde au loin. Le District 12 est bien loin maintenant. Ainsi que le reste de Panem. D'une part je suis contente, car cela signifie que nous sommes loin de l'arène qui devrait nous attendre, loin de Snow, loin de la mort. Mais d'autre part, je suis loin de Prim, de ma mère, de Gale. Malgré le léger froid qui s'est installé entre nous depuis les derniers jeux, et ma comédie romantique avec Peeta, il est toujours mon meilleur ami, et il me manque.  
Alors que je suis perdue dans mes réflexions, Peeta se redresse, se tourne vers moi, et inspire un grand coup.

"**Katniss... Il y a une chose que je voulais savoir.**  
**- Vas-y.**  
**- Pourquoi tu n'as pas proposé à Gale de venir avec nous ?"**

La question que je redoutait le plus. Je me demandais quand allait-il me la poser. Car cela devait forcément arriver.  
Si je n'ai pas proposé à Gale de venir avec nous, c'est d'abord parce que je sais qu'il avait refusé ma proposition de fuite au mois de Décembre dernier. Il m'avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne tenait pas vraiment à s'enfuir du District 12, encore moins avec Peeta.

"**Katniss ?**  
**- Pourquoi as tu tellement envie de savoir ? Je demande.**  
**- Gale est ton meilleur ami. Tu le connais depuis bien longtemps, et tu ne me connais que depuis l'année dernière. Je suis... Étonné que tu ne lui ai pas proposé de venir.**  
**- Je lui ai demandé il y a quelques mois de ça. Il a refusé. Et de toute manière, je sais qu'il ne te porte pas dans son cœur. Le problème était vite réglé.**  
**- Tu aurais du insister. Ce n'est pas que je lui voue une véritable affection, mais j'aurais pu le supporter si c'était pour toi, tu sais.**  
**- Ce n'est pas toi le problème. Je ne sais pas si Gale aurait su se montrer... clément avec toi. Et s'il ne peut pas te supporter le temps d'une semaine, alors il ne tient pas assez à moi pour fuir en ma compagnie et m'aider."**

Peeta reste silencieux un long moment, puis plonge son regard dans le mien.

**"Une dernière question... Pourquoi tu m'as choisi, moi ? Tu aurais pu t'enfuir avec lui, et me laisser au District. Pourquoi moi ?"**

Je soutiens son regard. C'est fou ce que ses yeux sont intensément bleus.  
Je baisse le regard sur sa jambe artificielle. Et dire que j'étais au même endroit que lui... J'aurais pu l'aider, mais je suis arrivée trop tard. Et lui, même avec une jambe hors d'usage, a trouvé le moyen de me protéger plus que je ne le faisais avec lui.

**"Tu m'as protégée dans l'arène. C'est grâce à toi que je suis encore en vie. Et c'est en partie à cause de moi que tu as perdu ta jambe...**  
**- Katniss, ne commence pas. Ce n'était pas ta faute...**  
**- Chut, laisse moi finir. Tu m'as apporté protection et soutien, et moi rien. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser aller affronter cette arène. Je me sens reconnaissante envers toi. Voilà ma manière de te remercier. Et... il n'empêche que tu comptes beaucoup pour moi. Je n'aurais pas été capable de fuir en te sachant en danger.**  
**Donc à moi de te protéger maintenant."**

Suite à cela, il reste un long moment à me fixer, puis à lever les yeux vers le ciel, et enfin les reposer sur moi. Quant à moi, je suis de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Je ne cesse de guetter le moment ou Peeta va reprendre la parole. Sauf qu'il ne le fait pas. Au lieu de ça, il se recouche, sans pour autant cesser de me regarder.  
Au bout de ce qu'il me parait être une éternité, il se relève et s'agenouille devant moi.

**"Ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure... C'était vrai ? Ou tu veux juste me rassurer et que je ne te pose plus de questions ? Me demande t-il doucement.**  
**- Peeta... Je sais que depuis l'année dernière, tu n'as plus vraiment confiance en moi, mais... Crois-moi, je dis la vérité. Pourquoi je mentirais ?**  
**- Je ne sais pas. Pour ne pas que je te questionne, peut être.**  
**- Si je ne voulais pas te répondre, je ne t'aurais rien dit. Je ne t'aurais pas menti pour que tu me laisses tranquille. Je te connais, tu aurais compris que je ne voulais pas t'en parler."**

Il hoche la tête, puis se relève, me tendant une main charitable pour m'aider à me mettre debout. Alors que je ramasse nos affaires sur le sol, je croise le regard de Peeta. Ce dernier me fixe, puis détourne les yeux. Alors que je me lève pour partir, il m'appelle une dernière fois.

"**Hey ! Katniss !**  
**- Hmm ?**  
**- Tu avais faux tout à l'heure.**  
**- Faux sur quoi ? Je lui demande."**

Il se lève, passe devant moi, et attrape une mèche de mes cheveux. Venant de quelqu'un d'autre, cela m'énerverait au plus haut point. Venant de lui, ça ne me gêne pas tant que ça.

"**Je te fais toujours confiance."**

* * *

_Alors, ce premier chapitre ? _

_De mon feint de vue, il est un peu court, donc j'en suis désolée._  
_Qu'en pensez vous, que ce soit du point de vue de l'ecriture ou alors de l'histoire en elle meme ? Je vous l'accorde, pour l'instant il ne se passe pas grand chose, à part un peu de parlotte._  
_C'est une première pour moi, donc ne soyez pas avares de reviews. Dites moi vraiment ce que vous en pensez, que ça me fasse plaisir ou pas, pour que je sache si je publie le Chapitre 2 :)_

_Enfin bref, je ne vais pas blablater trois cent ans, donc je préfère m'arrêter la ! :)_


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 : Peur et découverte

•Peeta•

Depuis que nous avons eu notre dernière conversation avec Katniss, nous n'avons pas échangé une parole. Nous parcourons notre chemin en silence, le seul bruit provenant du chant des oiseaux et du son de nos pas. Nous marchons depuis deux bonnes heures. J'aimerais parler, mais je ne sais pas quoi dire. Pas après ce qu'elle vient de m'avouer.  
Je repense encore et encore à ses déclarations. Tout en me demandant si tout ce qu'elle m'a dit était vrai.

"_Elle m'a choisi. A la place de Gale." Je pense._

Gale, son meilleur ami depuis 4 ans, son partenaire de chasse, celui que j'ai même soupçonné d'être son petit ami. Et pourtant, c'est avec moi, son ennemi lors des Hunger Games, devenu allié au cours de la partie, qui lui en a profondément voulu d'avoir voulu nous sauver en jouant la carte du romantisme, qu'elle a choisi de fuir. J'ai encore du mal à me faire à cette idée, et je me demande même si elle ne se serait pas disputée avec Gale. Mais je sais qu'elle ne me mentirait pas, en tous cas pas sur ce sujet.  
Il est 19h. Nous marchons depuis longtemps, et je commence à avoir faim. Et je vois bien que Katniss commence à un peu trop fatiguer.

"**Hey, Katniss !**  
**- Quoi ? Me répond elle d'une voix essoufflée.**  
**- Tu veux qu'on s'arrête ? Histoire de se reposer un peu. Tu as l'air épuisée.**  
**- Je ne serais pas contre une petite pause. Je pense que je vais aller chasser. On à plus beaucoup de nourriture, et j'ai vraiment faim.**  
**- Ok. Je t'attend ici. Je peux essayer de faire du feu."**

Elle s'en va, son arc et son carquois à la main. Je la regarde s'éloigner dans la forêt, tout en cherchant un bout de bois correct pour allumer un feu. Depuis les jeux, je sais à peu près comment m'y prendre.  
Je prend le bout de bois entre mes mains et commence à frotter vigoureusement, dans l'espoir de voir apparaître une étincelle. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, alors que je commence à perdre patience, une petite étincelle jaillit, suivie bientôt de flammes brûlantes. Je pose le bout de bois à côté du feu, pour le rallumer s'il s'éteignait. Puis j'attends.  
Je sais que Katniss met toujours un bout de temps avant de revenir d'une de ses parties de chasse. Car elle sait qu'elle ne rate jamais une cible. et qu'elle ne manque aucune occasion de s'approvisionner en nourriture.  
Je sors mon carnet à dessins de mon sac, un crayon, et je commence à dessiner. Cela peut paraître inutile, mais je ne voulais pas partir de chez moi sans ce carnet. Il y a tous les dessins, achevés ou non, que j'ai dessinés ces dernières années. De mes 10 ans à aujourd'hui. Il y a toutes sortes de dessins. Des figuratifs, par exemple de personnes, de paysages. Ou alors complètement abstraits. Les dix dernières pages contiennent exclusivement des dessins des jeux. Des brouillons qui m'ont servies pour mes toiles. Celles que Katniss avait tant détesté, car elle cherchait vainement à effacer les jeux de sa mémoire. Je la comprend. Moi aussi, j'ai essayé. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Les cauchemars durent encore et toujours, plus douloureux et effrayants à chaque nuit. Et lors de mes nombreuses insomnies, je n'ai qu'une solution. Je dessine, jusqu'au matin.  
La pointe de mon crayon se pose sur le papier, et je commence à dessiner. Je dessine la première chose qui me passe par la tête, mais que j'ai déjà représenté un million de fois : Katniss et son arc. Pour moi, chaque dessin que j'ai fait d'elle est raté, tout simplement car je n'arrive pas à retranscrire la perfection que je vois devant mes yeux. Aucun de mes dessins n'est parfait. Katniss n'a vu que mes toiles, mais je ne l'ai jamais représentée seule sur une peinture. Je voulais garder un peu de mon art pour moi, dont ces dessins la, que j'essaie d'améliorer de jour en jour.  
Alors que je lève la pointe de mon crayon pour gommer une rature, j'entend un cri, perçant et à en glacer le sang, qui m'alerte aussitôt.  
Pris de panique, je jette mon carnet à terre, et je commence à courir à en perdre haleine, tout en l'appelant. Mais elle ne me répond pas. Alors je me fie à mon instinct, et cours droit dans la forêt. Les branches des arbres me fouettent le visage et lacèrent mes bras, mais je n'en ai rien à faire. Mon seul objectif est de la retrouver.  
Alors que je commence à perdre espoir, j'entend un sanglot qui s'élève d'un arbre. Ou plutôt de derrière un arbre. Je me penche... Et découvre une Katniss déboussolée, en pleurs. Je m'approche doucement, pour ne pas l'effrayer.

"**Katniss... Je l'appelle."**

Elle n'a pas l'air de m'entendre, alors je m'approche un peu plus, et pose une main sur son épaule.

"**Katniss, c'est moi."**

Elle tourne la tête. Ses yeux sont rouges, et je vois à présent qu'elle tremble.  
Sans aucune parole, elle jette ses bras autour de mon cou, et y enfoui son visage. Pris de cours, je la laisse faire, et entoure sa taille de mes bras.

"**Peeta... C'était horrible, je... Commence t-elle d'une voix chevrotante. **  
**- Chut, calme toi, je dis en lui redressant la tête pour la faire me regarder. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?**  
**- Je t'ai vu...**  
**- Comment ça ?**  
**- Tu étais en face de moi ! Et je t'ai tué ! Je t'ai visé, je...**  
**- Katniss, tu sais très bien que c'était une hallucination. C'était un ne m'a pas tué, tu ne l'aurais pas fait et tu ne le feras jamais. **  
**- Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? On ne sait jamais ce qui peut se passer... **  
**- Je te connais. Tu ne tirerais pas sur un innocent sans raison.**  
**- C'est pourtant ce que j'ai fait dans cette stupide arène... J'ai tué des gens... Des innocents. **  
**- On l'a tous fait. Lorsque l'on cherche à survivre, on devient inévitablement un tueur. Allez, vient. Je crois que tu as besoin de repos."**

Elle hoche la tête, et prend ma main pour se relever, sans oublier ses proies et son arc.  
Nous marchons côte à côte, en silence, jusqu'à rejoindre notre feu de camp. Elle s'empresse alors de déballer ses affaires, avant de faire cuire un premier écureuil, qu'elle me tend ensuite.

"**Non, prend le. Tu es à bout de forces, et...**  
**- Ne commence pas. Tu es autant à bout de forces que moi. Pense un peu à toi de temps en temps, Peeta. Mange cet écureuil, m'ordonne t-elle d'une voix autoritaire."**

Je sais que dans ces moments la, il vaut mieux ne pas la contredire. Je prend alors l'écureuil, puis commence à manger, les yeux rivés sur le feu qui brûle depuis maintenant une heure.  
Katniss fait cuire un autre écureuil, qu'elle entame tout de suite après. Elle me parait moins bouleversée que tout à l'heure, mais tout aussi fatiguée. Je pense que cette pause était ce dont elle avait le plus besoin.  
Après que nous ayons fini notre repas, je m'adosse à un tronc d'arbre, la tête de Katniss sur mon épaule droite. Je ne sais pas quand est ce que nous repartirons. Peut être pas aujourd'hui. Je préfèrerais lever les voiles tout de suite, pour ne pas avoir à passer une énième nuit dans la forêt. Il fait encore jour, et je pense qu'il fera jour encore un bout de temps. Partir dans une heure serait parfaitement négociable.

"**Peeta..."**

La voix de Katniss me tire de mes réflexions.

"**Oui ?**  
**- Ta famille... Elle ne te manque pas ? **  
**- Tu sais... Je n'ai jamais été proche de mes parents, ni de mes frères.. Il m'arrivait même de souhaiter ne pas faire partie de la famille. Alors, non, ils ne me manquent pas. Pourquoi ? La tienne te manque, je suppose ?**  
**- Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point... J'aimerais que Prim et ma mère soient avec moi en ce moment.**  
**- J'aurais aimé avoir des parents et des frères qui m'aiment, et qui me considèrent comme membre de la famille, pas comme un bon à rien qui ne sert qu'à aider dans cette fichue boulangerie familiale. **  
**- Je pense qu'ils t'aiment, mais qu'ils ne savent pas comment le montrer.**  
**- C'était bien essayé, mais tu n'arriveras à me faire croire ça. **  
**- Je ne sais pas. Je n'arrive certainement pas à imaginer ce que ça fait... D'avoir une famille comme ça. Toutes celles que je connais autour de moi sont soudées, unies.**  
**- Je sais, je répond pour clore la discutions."**

Nous restons un long moment à contempler le ciel étoilé et l'horizon, se demandant ce qu'il peut bien y avoir au delà de la forêt.

"**Avant de partir, tu ne t'es jamais demandée ce qu'il y a au delà des frontières ? Je demande.**  
**- Quelques fois, si. Lorsque j'avais envie de partir du pays. Ce qui m'arrivait assez souvent. Je faisais des suppositions dans ma tête. Un jour, quand j'étais petite, je me suis imaginée qu'au delà, il y avait un monde merveilleux, ou tout était beau, et ou rien de mal ne se passait. Alors je rêvais d'aller la bas. **  
**- Et maintenant ? Qu'est ce que tu crois qu'on va trouver ?**  
**- Je ne sais pas. Au fond de moi, j'espère qu'on va trouver une ville. Ou un autre pays. Mais peut être qu'on aura droit qu'à une autre forêt. Ou un lac, un océan. **  
**- Peut être. Ce serait dommage, après tout ce que l'on a parcouru. **  
**- Mouais... Je préfèrerais mille fois vivre ici qu'au District 12, ou dans le reste de Panem.**  
**- Maintenant que nous sommes les enfants détestés du président Snow, je t'avoue que je ne suis pas un farouche partisan de la vie à Panem. Mais imagine que seulement l'un de nous deux soient rentré vivant. Aucun problème ne se serait posé, et il se préparerait à devenir mentor cette année...**  
**- Je n'aurais pas pu te tuer, et tu le sais très bien. D'ailleurs, tu n'aurais pas pu non plus. **  
**- Alors comment auraient on fait ?**  
**- Je ne sais pas. Tu pense qu'on serait allés au bout de notre numéro avec les baies ?**  
**- Je ne sais pas. On était à deux doigts de le faire. Mais je ne sais pas si j'aurais eu le courage de mettre ces fichus fruits dans ma bouche. **  
**- Je pense que je ne l'aurais pas eu non plus. **  
**- Je pense qu'il faut beaucoup réfléchir avant de procéder à un suicide. Réfléchir à la valeur de sa vie, penser aux gens qui tiennent à nous... Notre acte était peut être un peu trop spontané."**

Je me lève, en repoussant doucement la tête de Katniss de mon épaule. Cette dernière s'étire, avant de se redresser pour aller éteindre le feu et rassembler ses affaires.

"**Je pense que nous devrions y aller. J'aimerais bien essayer de trouver un logement avant la fin de la nuit, déclare t-elle.**  
**- Tu as raison. Allons y."**

Nous continuons donc notre route vers la sortie de la forêt. Katniss a maintenant l'air en forme, mais semble quand même perturbée par sa vision quelques instants plus tôt.  
J'aurais du me douter qu'elle finirait par en avoir. D'après elle, cela lui arrivait souvent lors de ses parties de chasse avec Gale. Elle voyait les différents tributs des jeux à la place des animaux sur lesquels elle tirait. Elle en faisait souvent des cauchemars, comme dans le train de la tournée de la victoire. Je crois qu'elle ne veut pas le montrer, mais qu'elle est une fille d'une extrême sensibilité.  
Quelques mètres après notre dernier campement, nous apercevons un lac. Katniss en profite pour remplir sa bouteille d'eau, actuellement vide. Mais ce n'est pas ce lac qui attire le plus mon attention.  
La bas, à peine deux cent mètres plus loin, entre deux sapins, un léger rayon de soleil filtre à travers une petite ouverture. Or, la forêt est maintenant presque plongée dans le noir, à cause des immenses arbres qui se dressent au dessus de nous.

"**Katniss, viens voir..."**

Curieux, mais prudents tout de même, nous nous approchons du raie de lumière. Katniss garde une flèche sur son arc, au cas ou. Je sais qu'elle serait parfaitement capable de se défendre s'il y avait un quelconque danger, mais je préfère ne pas l'y exposer.

"**Attends, j'y vais en premier. On ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut y avoir de l'autre côté.**  
**- Mais, Peeta... Tu n'as rien pour te défendre, proteste Katniss.**  
**- J'ai un couteau de cuisine. Ce n'est pas grand chose, mais ça devrait faire l'affaire si je me trouvais en danger."**

Sur ce, je m'empresse de parcourir les derniers mètres qui me séparent de la lumière. Alors que je suis juste devant, j'écarte les branches qui me coupaient la route, et passe entre les deux arbres. Et ce que je vois me laisse sans voix. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

"**Alors ? Verdict ? Me demande Katniss dans mon dos."**

Je met du temps avant de répondre, trop occupé à regarder ce qui se profile devant nous.

"**Katniss... Je crois qu'on a enfin trouvé ce qu'on cherchait."**

* * *

Helloooo !

Alors, ce deuxième chapitre ?  
Comme vous le voyez, ce sera une histoire aux points de vues alternés, je trouvais ça intéressant d'avoir le point de vue de notre Garçon des pains sur cette aventure ;)  
Enfin bref, si vous avez quoi que ce soit comme remarques, faites le moi savoir :)

J'admets qu'il y a beaucoup de Dialogues, mais je voulais caser une grande discussion entre les deux personnages, j'essaierais de mettre un peu moins de dialogues dans les prochains chapitres :)

Je ne vais pas m'éterniser, histoire de ne pas faire durer mon blabla pendant des heures :)

Xoxo !


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 : Première étape...

•Katniss•

Doucement, je m'approche de Peeta, posté derrière les sapins. Même de dos, je sens qu'il sourit. En tous cas, il a l'air plus détendu qu'il y a quelques minutes.  
Je viens me poster à ses côtés, et ce que je vois ne peut me faire retenir un sourire.  
Au loin, au centre d'un grand espace vert, se trouve une ville. Peut être aussi grande que deux districts réunis, elle est remplie de buildings et entourée de murst si hauts que le bas de cette ville est complètement caché. Les murs sont surmontes par ce qui ressemble à des fils électriques. Il semble être un peu éloignée de l'endroit ou nous nous trouvons, mais rien d'insurmontable, peut être un ou deux kilomètres. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous avons trouvé ce que nous cherchions depuis maintenant une semaine.  
Incapable de contenir ma joie, je me jette au cou de Peeta, qui m'étreint à son tour. Lorsque je me sépare de lui, tout en gardant un bras autour de son cou, je regarde de nouveau ce qui nous attend.

"**Tu pense que c'est habité ? Ou alors est ce abandonné depuis la guerre ? Peut être est ce même l'ancien District 13, reconstruit, je suggère.**  
**- Non, je ne pense pas. Il y a souvent des pacificateurs qui vont vérifier que le District 13 reste bien anéanti. Ils n'auraient pas laissé passer ça, répond Peeta.**  
**- On n'a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir."**

Je le lâche, puis commence à me diriger vers le mur que nous allons devoir franchir. Espérons que personne ne soit posté devant pour surveiller l'entrée, s'il y en a une.  
Nous marchons d'un pas rapide, voyant la ville se rapprocher un peu plus à chacun de nos pas. Je ne peux pas me défaire du sentiment que nous allons enfin pouvoir commencer une nouvelle vie, bien que je sache que rien n'est sur, que peut être que les conditions de vie la bas sont bien pires qu'à Panem (bien que je doute fortement que ce soit possible).  
Nous marchons rapidement, pressés d'arriver devant le mur, de découvrir cette ville dont jamais personne n'a du soupçonner l'existence.  
Lorsque nous arrivons à quelques mètres du fameux mur, je suis décontenancée face à sa hauteur. Je ne m'étais pas imaginé quelque chose d'aussi colossal. Et surtout, je commence à paniquer face à la hauteur qui nous attends.

**"On va devoir grimper, je dis à Peeta. Prêt ?**  
**- Prêt."**

J'essaie de trouver des trous dans la pierre, pour caler mes pieds et mes mains. Au début, cela parait impossible, mais à mesure que j'avance, cela devient de plus en plus simple. Peeta grimpe à côté de moi, mais je ne le sens pas à l'aise. Il faut dire que ce genre d'activités n'a jamais été sa tasse de thé.  
A mesure que nous approchons du haut, je peux clairement déterminer la hauteur depuis le bas : sept mètres. Cela ne parait pas beaucoup, dit comme ça, mais vue d'en haut, la hauteur fait peur.  
Lorsque j'arrive en haut (avant Peeta), je regarde aux alentours... Et baisse aussitôt ma tête, devant les yeux écarquillés d'un Peeta essoufflé et tremblant.

**"Baisse toi ! Je crie**."

Il s'exécute, alors que je repense à ce que je viens de voir. Des soldats sont postés tout autour du mur.  
Tous vêtus de noir, et portant chacun une arme à feu, ils regardent au loin, certainement pour garder la ville. Par chance, aucun ne nous a vu. Enfin, il me semble.

"**Comment on va faire pour entrer ? Ils ne m'ont pas l'air commode, fait remarquer Peeta.**  
**- On trouvera une solution. Peut être vont ils aller se coucher à la tombée de la nuit.**  
**- Cela m'étonnerait. C'est la nuit que le plus d'individus choisissent de frauder. Ils doivent rester la, ou organiser des tournus."**

Je n'avais pas pensé à cette éventualité. Panem est un pays ou règne la tyrannie, mais très peu gardé. Le seul grillage électrique que nous possédons au 12 est toujours hors tension, ce qui pourrait faciliter les allez et venus.  
Tandis que je réfléchis à un plan correct, Peeta continue de regarder en direction des gardes, tout en essayant de ne pas se faire voir. Il faut que je fasse vite, car nous sommes sur un mur, de sept metres de haut, accrochés à la seule force de nos bras et de nos jambes. Si nous restons la trop longtemps, nous risquons de fatiguer. Je décide d'observer les environs, histoire de regarder si tous les endroits ou nous pourrions descendre sont occupés. Mais évidemment qu'ils sont occupés. Sauf un endroit...  
La bas, au loin, se trouve un espace ou seulement un garde se poste. Les autres sont très loin de lui, de telle sorte à ce que si il se passait quelque chose dans son secteur, cela ne se remarquerait sûrement pas. Encore faudrait il qu'il ne fasse pas de bruit.  
Soudain, une idée (abominable, je le sais bien) me vient. Je me dégoute de penser faire ça.

"**Peeta, je crois que j'ai une idée."**

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux, et m'écoute attentivement.

"**Ok, Peeta. La bas, il y a un secteur ou un seul garde se tient, les autres sont si loin de lui qu'ils ne doivent même pas savoir qu'il est la. Voilà ce que je propose. On descend de ce côté la. **  
**- Mais Katniss... Il va forcément nous voir... On va faire un de ces boucans...**  
**- Je sais. Et c'est la que je me déteste, mais... Il faudra sûrement se battre avec lui. **  
**- Mais comment ? Tu as vu les armes qu'ils ont à la main ? On est morts à coup sur.**  
**- On doit tenter le coup, Peeta. On ne peut pas faire autrement. Alors, tu me suis ?**  
**- Je te suis."**

Nous entamons donc notre chemin vers le lieu que j'ai désigné. La traversée est plutôt longue, et parfois, les trous sur le mur manquent. Et je vois bien que Peeta a beaucoup de mal, avec sa jambe artificielle. Mais il se force, il a l'air de lutter intérieurement pour résister à la difficulté de cette épreuve.  
Nous arrivons à terme de la traversée, juste au dessus du garde.  
Peeta commence déjà à escalader le mur, mais je l'en empêche avec mon bras.

"**Non Peeta. Tu restes ici, en attendant que je trouve un moyen pour le rendre sans connaissance. Je ne vais pas le tuer, juste essayer de le mettre KO pour un petit** moment."

Je passe en dessous des fils électriques. Je commence alors à descendre, le plus prudemment possible. Je me décale un tantinet, pour ne pas arriver pile sur le garde. Pour l'instant, je me débrouille plutôt bien.  
Mais alors que je ne suis qu'à deux mètres au dessus du sol, je ne trouve pas de trou, et je trébuche. Sous le choc, je lâche mes mains... Et atterrit lourdement sur le sol. Tellement lourdement que le garde se retourne et me vise avec son arme.  
Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Soit je me laisse mourir, et abandonne ici ce que nous avions entreprit, soit... Je n'ai pas le choix. Je me déteste de devoir faire ça, mais c'est une question de vie ou de mort.

Le soldat tire. J'esquive, tout en me relevant. Il tire une nouvelle fois. La balle me frôle. Je sens une petite brûlure, mais rien de grave. A ce moment la, je sors mon arc, encoche ma flèche... Et vise le soldat. Ce dernier est en train de me viser également.  
J'attends qu'il tire, j'évite la balle... Et décoche ma flèche, qui va s'enfoncer droit dans la poitrine du garde.  
Sous le choc, il lâche son arme, qui tombe lourdement au sol, et s'écroule sans pousser un seul cri.  
Je regarde le sang qui s'écoule de sa blessure. Je me déteste. Je suis une meurtrière.  
Je m'approche du corps, récupère ma flèche et murmure un pathétique "je suis désolée". Mais à quoi bon ? Il est mort. Il ne m'entend pas.  
Alors que je regarde le massacre que j'ai fait, je sens Peeta prêt de moi, qui passe un bras autour de mes épaules.

"**C'était toi ou lui. Tu n'avais pas le choix, me murmure t-il d'une voix qui se veut rassurante.**  
**- Peut être, mais je m'en veut. Il était la pour de bonnes raisons. Il voulait juste défendre la ville. Et voilà que maintenant il est mort. Que va t'on faire lorsqu'on va le découvrir la ? **  
**- Je ne sais pas. Sa famille le pleurera. Mais on ne saura pas que c'est toi. Tu as retiré la flèche, en théorie il ne devrait rien t'arriver."**

Sur ces mots, il m'enlace, et je me laisse aller dans ses bras. Je vérifie que les autres gardes ne nous ai pas vu, car à cause des sons produits par l'arme, cela pourrait nous avoir démasqué. Mais non. Chacun d'eux a convergé vers un même point depuis un bout de temps sûrement : des escaliers en métal. Si j'avais su...

Nous restons ainsi un long moment, avant de nous séparer pour reprendre notre chemin. Nous marchons droit vers la ville. Peut importe la ou ça nous mènera.

Nous mettons une bonne heure à atteindre les limites de la ville. Et à partir de la, tour change.  
Nous entrons dans un espace ou les maisons sont blanches et rectangulaires. Toutes de la même forme, de la même taille. Et juste en arrière plan, la ville et ses immenses buildings.

Les gens sont tous habillés en gris, dans de longues tuniques pour les filles et des pantalons larges et des vestes pour les garçons. Certains d'entre eux ont l'air de Sans Domicile Fixe, et les personnes qui ont l'air les plus saines s'occupent d'eux en leur donnant à manger.  
Tous nous dévisagent, mais ne font aucun commentaires. Certains font des messes basses entre eux.

"**Je ne crois pas qu'on soit les bienvenus ici, je murmure."**

Je ne sais pas comment nous allons faire pour trouver un logement, étant donné que cette ville est habitée. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous avons réussi. Nous sommes arrivés à bon port, et nous sommes loin des griffes du Capitole.  
Mais alors que nous allions tourner, à l'angle d'une ruelle, je sens une main se refermer autour de mon bras et me tirer vers elle. Une autre main agrippe Peeta par l'encolure de son t-shirt.  
De surprise, je pousse un cri. Lorsque la main me lâche, je me retourne en encochant une flèche.

"**Oooh, du calme. Remercie moi, au lieu de me menacer. Si vous continuiez à marcher plus loin, vous seriez dans de beaux draps."**

* * *

_Hi !_

_Voilà donc le Chapitre 3, avec déjà un peu moins de dialogues, mais également un peu court :/_

_Voilà donc la manière qu'ont trouvé nos amants maudits pour rentrer dans la ville (pas très pacifique, je vous l'accorde)._  
_Bref, qu'en avez vous pensé ? Et surtout... Qui pensez vous qui se cache derrière ces deux mains ?_  
_N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez :)_

_Xoxo !_


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4 : Rencontre...

•Tris•

Je dévisage les deux adolescents qui se tiennent devant moi : une brune aux yeux verts, dans un short marron et un débardeur de la même couleur, et un blond aux yeux bleus, au t-shirt blanc et en jean. Aucune chance que l'un d'entre eux appartienne à l'une des factions. Mais dans ce cas, que font ils ici ?  
La fille me vise toujours avec son arc. Je regarde Caleb. Lui aussi est perplexe. Mais avant toute chose, il faut que je dise à cette fille que je ne lui veut aucun mal.

"**Hey, calmes toi. Je... Je vais rien te faire de mal.**  
**- Ah ouais ? Qu'est ce qui le prouve ? Rétorque t-elle.**  
**- Tu crois vraiment que je te tuerais en plein milieu de cette rue ?"**

Le garçon pose une main sur son épaule, histoire de la calmer, et lui murmure deux trois mots à l'oreille.

Apparemment, ça marche.  
La fille me dévisage quelques instants avant de baisser son arc.

"**Ok, mais t'es qui ? Et pourquoi tu nous as attrapés de cette manière ? Demande t-elle d'un ton froid.  
- Ooh, je crois que c'est plutôt à nous de vous poser ce genre de questions, non ? C'est vous qui débarquez de nulle part...  
- Béatrice, stop. On va gentiment les amener à la maison, puis on leur posera gentiment des questions. Ensuite on avisera. Ok ? Me dit Caleb.  
- Caleb, t'es sur que l'on peut ramener deux inconnus à la maison, comme ça ? On ne sais pas qui ils sont.  
- Écoutes, Béatrice, on va pas les laisser pourrir ici et les laisser se faire attraper...  
- Ok. Suivez nous. On va chez nous.  
- Pour quoi faire ? Demande la fille.  
- On vous emmène en lieu sur. Ça te va comme ça ? Si tu n'es pas contente...  
- Béatrice, arrêtes toi avant d'en dire trop, me réprimande mon frère."  
**  
Nous marchons derrière les deux inconnus, tout en veillant bien sur à ce que l'on ne nous repère pas trop. Encore ont ils eu de la chance de tomber sur les Altruistes. Je doute fort que les Audacieux leur auraient réservé le même sort s'ils s'étaient pointés de cette manière. En même temps qu'est ce qu'ils font la ? D'ou est ce qu'ils viennent ? Et comment ont ils réussi à franchir le mur sous l'étroite surveillance des Audacieux ? Toutes ces questions se bousculent dans ma tête. Super. Alors que je ne devrais penser qu'à mon test d'aptitudes demain, me voila à prendre soin de deux vagabonds sortis de nulle part.  
Je jette un coup d'oeil à Caleb. Dès qu'il voit une seule personne en détresse, il se precipite pour l'aider. Ce qui n'est pas mon cas. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi est ce que l'on ne me vire pas tout de suite de chez les Altruistes, étant donné que je n'en suis pas vraiment une. Mon frère, lui, est tout ce qu'il faut. Jamais à penser à lui, toujours à donner de soi-même. Parfois, je me dis que c'est bien, qu'au moins, quelqu'un restera ici avec Papa et Maman, après le test d'aptitudes. Car Caleb va forcément rester chez mes Altruistes. Pourquoi irait-il ailleurs ? Alors que moi... Je ne sais pas.

"**Béatrice ? Tu m'écoutes ? M'appelle Caleb.  
- Excuse moi, je pensais à...  
- A demain, hein ? T'as aucune raison de stresser.  
- Je sais mais... C'est pas du stress... C'est la peur qu'on me dise que je ne suis pas Altruiste, et que je doive quitter la maison pour une autre faction.  
- Même si tu n'avais pas les capacités altruistes, tu serais libre de choisir la faction qui te plaît."**

Je réfléchis. Je sais qu'il a raison, mais tout de même... Je ne sais pas ce que je veux.

"**Mais ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais parler. C'est d'eux deux, me dit il en pointant du menton la jeune fille et son acolyte.  
- Oui ?  
- Tu crois qu'ils viennent d'où ?  
- Je ne sais pas. Mais ils doivent venir de sacrément loin. Il n'y a rien à dix kilomètres, ici.  
- Mais pourquoi est ce qu'ils sont la, déjà ?  
- Qu'est ce que j'en sais ? C'est ce qu'on va devoir tenter de découvrir à la maison. Et comme tu as dit, on avisera après."**

Caleb hoche la tête, puis se tait. Nous marchons donc en silence, comme la majorité des gens dans les rues. Ici, on a pas beaucoup de sujets de conversation. Étant donné que l'on ne parle jamais de nous et que notre vie n'est pas des plus passionnantes...  
Je me demande souvent comment Caleb a fait pour si facilement s'intégrer au principe de vie des Altruistes. On dirait que tout lui est simple. Alors que moi, on dirait que tout m'est difficile.  
C'est pourquoi j'ai peur. Car si je ne suis pas Altruiste, qu'est ce que je suis ? Sincère ? Fraternelle ? Érudite ou Audacieuse ?  
Nous arrivons devant la porte de notre maison. Ici, elles ont toutes la même forme, la même couleur, la même taille. Pas question que l'un d'entre nous ai une maison qui sort de l'ordinaire, ou bien plus grande que les autres.  
J'ouvre la porte, alors que la brune et le blond se sont arrêtés. Une fois que nous sommes rentrés, mes parents accourent presque aussitôt. Ils nous disent bonjour, à Caleb et à moi... Et ouvrent de grands yeux écarquillés face aux deux jeunes inconnus. Je les comprend. Jamais personne ne ramène quiconque chez soi, ici. Même pas des Altruistes. Et les autres factions... N'en parlons même pas. Alors des étrangers...  
Ma mère se racle la gorge, et nous invite à passer dans la cuisine. Je sens la gêne des deux visiteurs, ce qui ne peut être que compréhensible. Je sens bien que maman essaie de faire un effort, et de se montrer la plus cordiale possible. Papa, de son côté, est déjà en train d'interroger Caleb. Ce qui est complètement absurde, étant donné que lui n'a pas plus de renseignements qu'eux.  
Je suis ma mère dans la cuisine, en faisant signe à la fille de nous suivre avec son... Je ne sais même pas. Ami ? Petit ami ? Je pense que le moment est mal choisi pour lui poser la question.  
Maman installe des chaises supplémentaires autour de la table, y pose une théière et nous fait signe de nous assoir.  
Les deux inconnus n'arrêtent pas de regarder autour d'elle. Je la comprends. Je serais pareille qu'elle à sa place.

"**Alors, Béatrice, Caleb, commence mon père. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Que font ces deux jeunes gens chez nous ?  
- C'est à dire que... Nous rentrions du lycée, comme d'habitude. Mais je les ai vu, tous les deux, perdus et errant. Je ne sais pas d'ou ils viennent, mais la seule chose que je sais, c'est qu'ils ne sont pas d'ici et qu'ils se seraient faits arrêtés si on ne les avait pas vus, répond Caleb."**

Papa le regarde droit dans les yeux, comme s'il s'apprêtait à disputer Caleb. Mais rien de tout cela ne se produit. Il soupire, et se passe une main sur le visage.

"**Vous êtes bien des Altruistes, vous d'eux, se contente t-il de dire."  
**  
Moi, Altruiste ? Je me garde de tous commentaires.

"**Enfin bon, je pense que c'est plutôt ces deux jeunes gens que nous devrions interroger, Andrew. Tu ne penses pas ? Demande ma mère.  
- Sans aucun doutes. Mais si Caleb et Béatrice préfèrent le faire... Cela mettrait peut être nos deux invites plus en confiance.  
- C'est une bonne idée. Caleb, Béatrice, nous** vous laissons donc gérer la **manœuvre**."

Mes parents nous regardent tous les deux avec espoir. Je pense qu'ils espèrent que nous leur apporterons les réponses qu'ils veulent.  
Super. Moi qui n'est pas très à l'aise avec les gens en général... Voilà que je vais devoir engager une longue conversation avec deux inconnus. Je n'aurais pu rêver mieux, vraiment.  
Caleb, remarquant mon trouble, prends ma main en dessous de la table, et me chuchote à l'oreille.

"**Ça va bien se passer. On leur pose des questions, et c'est tout. Ok ?  
- Ok."**

Moi, Béatrice Prior, fille Altruiste, me retrouve la à essayer de sauver deux personnes dont je ne sais rien, alors qu'i peine une demi heure, je marchais tranquillement avec mon frère en angoissant pour mon test d'aptitudes.  
On voir que la période de changement est pour bientôt...

* * *

_Hello !_

Oui, _comme vous le voyez, j'integre un nouveau point de vue dans cette histoire... Celui de Tris ! Eh oui, je ne pouvais pas raconter un Crossover Hunger Games - Divergente sans que Tris soit présente !  
Donc, voilà le Chapitre 4 (publié tardivement dans la nuit, à l'issue d'une petit insomnie...), très court, mais je tenais vraiment à ce qu'il se finisse de cette manière. Que pensez vous du fait que nos deux amants maudits rencontrent Tris et sa famille ? Que va t-il se passer d'après vous ? N'hésitez pas à me dire tout ce que vous pensez :)_

_Xoxo !_


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5 : Interrogatoire

•Peeta•

Je regarde Béatrice et Caleb, qui me dévisagent également. C'est idiot, mais j'ai l'impression d'être un prisonnier que l'on serait en train d'interroger car il est le suspect numéro un d'une enquête policière.  
Je prends la main de Katniss, posée sur la table. Je sens qu'elle tremble. Je la comprends. Comment ne pas être stressé, alors que nous ne savons même pas ou nous sommes ?  
Nous restons ainsi un long moment, à nous regarder dans le blanc des yeux, moi, Katniss, Béatrice et Caleb, sous le regard des parents de ces deux derniers, avant que Caleb ne se décide à rompre ce silence.

"**Hum... Comment vous vous appelez, déjà ?  
- C'est sur que c'est une manière de commencer que d'attraper quelqu'un pa le bras dans une rue, rétorque Katniss d'un ton froid."**

Silence. Je sais qu'elle n'a jamais été à l'aise avec les inconnus, encore moins lorsqu'elle croit que l'on veut lui faire du mal.

"**Katniss, soit pas si agressive, je tente de la raisonner.  
- Quoi ? Ce que j'ai dit n'est pas vrai ?  
- C'est pas ça, c'est... Enfin, peu importe. Donc, voilà Katniss, comme vous l'aurez compris, je reprend à l'attention de nos hôtes. Moi c'est Peeta.  
- Ok. Katniss, Peeta... Pas très courant ici, voire carrément inexistant, mais bon. Ça devrait aller pour se souvenir et pour vous fondre dans la masse. Vous avez quel âge ? Demande Caleb.  
- 18, pour ma part, je réponds.  
- 17, fait Katniss d'un ton glacial.  
- Ok. Selon la loi, vous devriez déjà être membres à part entière d'une faction, murmure Caleb. Enfin bref, cela n'a pas d'importance.  
- D'où vous venez ? Demande Béatrice d'une voix timide."  
**  
Voilà la question à laquelle je n'ai pas envie de répondre. Et si ils avaient entendu parler de Panem ? De nous et de notre histoire ? Ils nous mettraient directement à la porte.  
Je décide de prendre ce risque. Après tout, au point ou nous en sommes...

"**Nous venons d'un pays... Loin d'ici. Nous avons mis une semaine pour venir jusque chez vous.  
- Une semaine ? S'exclame la mère de Caleb. Vous n'êtes pas venus à pied j'espère ?  
- Eh bien si. Nous avons traversé toute la forêt qui borde les limites du pays. Nous n'avons emporté que le strict nécessaire.  
- Dont cet arc ? Demande Béatrice en pointant l'arme de Katniss.  
- Nous avons traversé la forêt, il était donc important d'être arme. On ne sait jamais sur quoi on peut tomber, et surtout il faut se nourrir. Et Katniss se débrouille plutôt bien avec un arc.  
- Je pense qu'il faudra qu'elle y renonce, ici. De toute manière, nous n'employons pas la violence, décrète Caleb.  
- Quoi ?! Me séparer de mon arc ? S'exclame l'intéressée.  
- Kat, on n'a pas le choix. Il faudra bien s'y résigner."**

Cette dernière fait la moue, avant d'acquiescer d'un hochement de tête.

"Et **pourquoi êtes vous partis de chez vous ? Demande Béatrice.  
- Nous avons eu... Des problèmes.  
Enfin... C'est assez compliqué à expliquer.  
Dans notre pays, nous vivons sous un régime autoritaire. Nous sommes divisés en douze "Districts", comme on les appelle chez nous. Nous vivions dans le plus pauvre, le douze, le dernier. Et... Enfin bref, notre gouvernement est très autoritaire. Nous ne supportons plus la tyrannie qui s'exerce la bas. Nous avons donc décide de partir. Pour trouver une vie meilleure.  
- Quelle genre de tyrannie est exercée ? Que fait donc votre gouverneur pour rendez vos conditions de vie si déplaisantes ? Demande Caleb."**

J'hésite franchement à leur parler des Hunger Games.  
Et puis, après tout... Pourquoi pas ? Ça les aiderait à mieux comprendre.

"**Chaque année, depuis 75 ans maintenant, lors de la période estivale, se déroule une moisson.  
Dans chaque District, du 1 jusqu'au 12, un garçon et une fille âgés de douze à 18 ans sont sélectionnés par tirage au sort pour participer à ce que nous appelons communément les Hunger Games.  
- Que sont donc les Hunger Games ?  
- Le garçon et la fille de chaque District sont envoyés au Capitole, la ou siège notre président. Ils sont ensuite envoyés dans une arène ou le but du jeu est le suivant : tuer ou être tué.  
Les 24 jeunes appelés Tributs doivent se battre à mort entre eux, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus qu'un."**

Je lis sur le visage de chaque membre de cette famille de la stupéfaction, de l'étonnement... Et de la peur.

"**C'est atroce. Comment peut on faire ça à des jeunes ? Et... Je veux dire, vous n'êtes même pas préparés...  
- Nous avons droit à trois jours de préparation avant le début des jeux.  
- Et... Vous n'avez droit à aucune arme ?  
- Si. Au tout début, à notre entrée dans l'arène, nous pouvons sélectionner les armes qui nous serons utiles. Mais cette étape se transforme vite en bain de sang, chaque année.  
- Il n'empêche que c'est horrible... Avez vous déjà été sélectionnés ?  
- L'année passée. Katniss et moi nous sommes tous les deux retrouvés dans l'arène."  
**  
Béatrice arbore un visage sobre, tandis que son frère ne peut cacher sa compatissance.

"**Je suis vraiment désolé pour vous. Ça n'a pas du être facile.  
- Ça ne l'a pas été, effectivement.  
- Et pourquoi... Pourquoi le gouvernement laisse t-il faire une chose pareille ? Et pourquoi le fait il ? Demande la mère de Caleb.  
- Il y a 75 ans a eu lieu une terrible guerre, durant laquelle les villageois se sont tous rebellés contre le gouvernement en place. Mais nous n'avons pas gagné. Et le gouvernement a accepté de nous épargner. Mais en contrepartie... Il fallait bien leur donner quelque chose Ainsi, pour nous rappeler cette douloureuse période, et à quel point le Capitole est genereux et clemet, chaque année ont lieu les Hunger Games.  
- Genereux ? Laisse moi rire... Fait Caleb.  
- Oui, c'est comme ça qu'ils voient les choses."**

Les parents de Béatrice et Caleb ont tous deux l'air effaré. Je les comprend. Je pense que si l'on m'annonçait tout de go que des jeunes adolescents doivent chaque année aller combattre dans une arène... Je serais dans le même état.

"Et **vous ? Voulez vous savoir comment nous vivons ici ? Cela vous aiderait peut être à mieux comprendre comment vous allez devoir procéder pour survivre, nous propose gentiment Béatrice.  
- Volontiers, je répond."**

La mère de nos hôtes se racle la gorge, puis commence à parler.

"**Nous vivons ici divisés en cinq catégories. Rien de tyrannique, je vous rassure. Nous appelons ces cinq catégories des Factions.  
- Ces cinq factions sont toutes assignées à un trait de caractère bien précis. Ici, nous sommes chez les Altruistes, nous apprend Caleb.  
- Les Altruistes se doivent d'aider les autres en toutes circonstances, et de ne pas penser à eux mêmes. C'est pour cela que nous portons des tenues simples, ne dévoilant aucune partie de notre corps, reprend Béatrice.  
- Ensuite, nous avons la Faction des Érudits. La bas, tout le monde a soif de connaissances, et ils ont beaucoup plus de connaissances que n'importe qui. Ils passent leur vie à étudier. Nous les reconnaissons à leurs tenues bleues, continue son père.  
- Les Fraternels vivent dans la joie et la paix, en harmonie. Leurs tenues sont marrons, orange, jaunes.  
- Les Sincères ne mentent jamais, et privilégient l'honnêteté. La bas, tout le monde se doit de dire la vérité, même quand on ne préférerait pas.  
- Et les Audacieux (que l'on qualifie généralement de faction la plus cinglée), sont braves, courageux. Ils ne reculent devant rien... Et ce sont les gardiens de la clôture, termine Caleb."**

Ainsi, ce sont des Audacieux que nous avons du éviter... Et tuer.

"**Ce système de factions marche très très bien. Tout le monde est satisfait de ce que cela donne. Il est dirigé par un leader Altruiste, Marcus Eaton. C'est un peu l'équivalent de votre président. Mon mari siège lui même au conseil aux côtés de Marcus, reprend la mère de Caleb.  
- Et... Comment faites vous pour choisir vos factions ? Vous y êtes des votre naissance ou vous êtes livrés de changer à votre convenance ?  
- Justement, j'allais vous parler de ça, commence Caleb.  
A notre naissance, nous sommes assignés temporairement à la faction dont sont originaires nos parents.  
Mais à nos seize ans, nous sommes soumis à ce que nous appelons un Test d'aptitudes. Chaque année, les jeunes âgés de seize ans le passent.  
- Ce test permet de découvrir pour quelle faction vous avez des capacités. Si vous êtes plutôt Audacieux, Sincère, ou encore Érudit... Vous êtes soumis à des épreuves qui permettent de décréter qui vous êtes.  
- A la suite de ce test, se déroule la Cérémonie du choix, durant laquelle nous choisissons notre appartenance pour le reste de notre vie. Nous sommes libres de choisir la faction qui nous plait malgré les résultats des tests.  
- Mais à quoi servent les tests, alors ? Demande Katniss.  
- Les tests sont la pour vous donner une indication, une idée. Pour vous dire l'endroit ou vous seriez le plus apte à être. Mais vous n'êtes pas dans l'obligation de choisir cet endroit.  
- Le test d'aptitudes à lieu demain. Béatrice et Caleb le passeront demain, conclu leur père.  
- Andrew... Je peux te parler deux minutes ? L'interrompt sa femme."**

Il se lève, et va s'isoler avec elle dans un coin de la pièce, pendant que nous restons seuls avec Caleb et Béatrice.

"**Vous croyez... Que nous allons devoir passer le test ? Je demande.  
- Nous ne savons pas. C'est sûrement de ça que sont en train de discuter nos parents. Mon père aurait tout à fait la possibilité de rajouter deux noms dans la listes de ceux qui doivent le passer, répond Caleb.  
- Et si nous ne le passons pas, comment allons nous faire ?  
- Vous resterez Altruistes. C'est ce qui me parait le plus plausible."**

Alors que Caleb achève notre discussion sur ces paroles, ses parents reviennent, et s'assoient en face de nous. Je suis assez confiant, mais en même temps, j'ai peur. Et s'ils décidaient de ne pas nous garder chez eux (ce qui va certainement de produire ) ? Et si nous devions chercher un autre logement ?

"**Katniss, Peeta... Je crois que nous avons trouvé une solution pour vous, déclare la mère de Caleb et Béatrice.  
- Je vous écoutes, Madame...  
- Prior. Madame Prior.  
- D'accord, Madame Prior.  
- Nous avons bien réfléchi à votre cas. Ce n'était pas très long, mais nous avons trouvé une solution.  
- Le test d'aptitudes se déroule généralement à l'âge de seize ans, âge que vous avez déjà dépassé. Mais dans la mesure ou vous venez d'arriver ici, je pense que l'on peut vous créer une nouvelle identité.  
- Mon mari et moi avons donc décidé que vous passerez le test d'aptitudes. Demain, vous vous y rendrez avec Béatrice et Caleb. C'est mieux pour vous. Ainsi, vous pourrez vivre votre vie comme bon vous semblera. Êtes vous d'accord avec cette proposition ?  
- Bien sur, Mme Prior. Nous passerons ce test demain, je répond.  
- Bien, parfait. Andrew va vous rajouter sur la liste. Nous allons vous donner des vêtements d'Altruistes.  
- Chérie, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'ils aillent se coucher, il est tard, et ils ont fait un long voyage. Prêtons leur la chambre de Caleb, et il ira dormir avec sa sœur.  
- Bonne idée. Vous trouverez vos vêtements sur une chaise demain matin. Je vais vous emmener dans la chambre de mon fils."**

Mme Prior se lève, puis nous fait signe de la suivre. La maison n'est pas très grande, ce qui fait que nous arrivons très vite dans la chambre de Caleb. Avant de nous laisser sur le pas de la porte, je m'empresse de remercier Mme Prior.

"**Merci. Merci pour tout.  
- Pas de quoi. Nous, les Altruistes, avons toujours été élevés pour aider notre prochain.  
- C'est vraiment gentil de faire tout ça pour nous, murmure timidement Katniss.  
- C'est un plaisir pour moi aussi. A demain."**

Et elle s'en va rejoindre sa famille, alors que nous entrons dans notre chambre pour la nuit.  
C'est une chambre vraiment très simple, avec des piles de livres sur le bureau. Caleb doit vraiment être passionné par la lecture.  
Je fais signe à Katniss de dormir dans le lit, et que je dormirais par terre, mais elle insiste pour que je vienne près d'elle. Nous sommes un peu à l'étroit, mais cela ne me gêne pas.  
Alors que Katniss commence à sombrer, elle se penche vers moi et me murmure quelques mots à l'oreille.

"**Restes avec moi.  
- Toujours, je répond avant qu'elle ne s'endorme."**

* * *

_Coucou !_

Alors vous trouvez comment ce chapitre ?  
Moi même je n'en suis pas très satisfaite, mais bon, il fallait bien qu'arrive l'étape des explications envers Katniss et Peeta. Pas très intéressant, étant donné que nous, nous connaissons déjà tout ça, mais bon... En plus, ÉNORMÉMENT de dialogues. J'en suis franchement désolée :-/  
Enfin bref, faites moi part de vos remarques si vous en avez, ça m'aiderait énormément pour la suite :)

Xoxo ! 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

•Tris•

Lorsque Katniss et Peeta partent se coucher, mon père se dirige vers la gazinière pour nous préparer le repas. Caleb et moi restons seuls assis devant la table.Je ne sais pas quoi penser du fait que deux personnes dont ne nous connaissions rien i peine une demi heure se retrouvent maintenant à dormir dans la chambre de mon frère,passer le test d'aptitudes demain et donc à être libres d'être citoyens à part entière dans la société, comme nous.Est ce bien ou mal ? Devrions nous leur faire confiance, ou alors sont ils la pour une raison bien précise, une mauvaise raison j'entends ? Je ne pense pas. Ils ont l'air tout à fait nets. Mais les apparences sont parfois trompeuses. Qui sait s'ils ne seraient pas la pour corrompre le gouvernement...

Béatrice, tu te fais trop de films. C'est le stress du test d'aptitudes qui te monte à la tête. Prend exemple sur Caleb et son calme en toutes circonstances. Mais bien évidemment, je ne suis pas Caleb, nous n'avons rien en commun tous les deux, si ce n'est la faction et les gènes.

Ma mère revient. Elle a un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Je crois que c'est le plaisir d'apporter un peu d'aide à nos hôtes qui la ravie autant. Que voulez vous, c'est une Altruiste.

Nous mangeons en silence, sans trop faire de commentaires sur nos hôtes. Nous avons l'habitude des repas un peu monotones. Mais dans le cas présent, avec un événement si important, cela m'étonne beaucoup que personne n'ai encore ouvert la bouche.

Alors que mon père est en train d'empiler les assiettes pour les mettre dans le lave-vaisselle, Caleb se décide enfin à aborder le sujet qui me préoccupait peut être le plus depuis notre discussion avec Katniss et Peeta.

"**Dis moi, Papa, je me posais une question...**

**- Vas-y, Caleb ?**

**- Comment vas tu faire pour inscrire Peeta et Katniss sur les listes ?"**

** Silence. Plus personne ne parle, et l'on pourrait presque entendre les mouches voler. Ma mère regarde mon père, mal à l'aise. Il se racle la gorge, puis répond à mon frère**

** "Tu sais Caleb, je ne suis pas censé te le dire... Je n'étais pas censé le faire à la base...**

**- Papa, tu me connais. Je sais garder un secret. Et je pense que je tiens autant que toi à ce qu'il ne se fassent pas choper. Tu peux me le dire, tu sais...**

**- Ca ne tient qu'en un mot : Informatique. Nous tenons nos listes sur des modules informatiques. Je n'ai eu qu'à rajouter les deux** noms et cela suffisait. La discussion s'arrête ici, répond mon père d'un ton sans appel."

Caleb le regarde d'un air contrarié, je pense qu'il aurait aimé en savoir plus. Mais ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça. Je me lève pour ranger ce qu'il reste sur la table, avant de m'éclipser. Je n'ai pas très envie de rester dans une pièce ou il ne se passe rien, ce soir. Par simple curiosité, j'ouvre discrètement la porte de la chambre de mon frère pour jeter un oeil sur Katniss et Peeta. Ces deux la dorment paisiblement, l'un contre l'autre, serrés dans le minuscule lit de Caleb. Ça n'a pas l'air de les déranger plus que ça.

Depuis qu'ils sont la, je me pose une question qui, loin d'être existentielle, me taraude tout de même: Sont ils ensemble ou juste amis ? Je ne saurais pas en juger, car je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis, et jamais eu de petit copain. Je ne sais donc pas si leur comportement est purement amical ou si c'est digne de deux personnes en couple.

Sans faire un bruit, je referme la porte, et me dirige vers ma chambre, que je vais devoir partager avec mon frère pour certainement deux nuits. Cela me fait bizarre. Je n'ai jamais dormi une seule fois dans la même pièce que mon frère.

Apres avoir enfilé un pyjama, je m'installe par terre, pour laisser mon lit à Caleb, qui a gentiment laissé sa chambre. De toute manière, je ne vais pas beaucoup dormir.

Je me recouvre d'une fine couverture, histoire de ne pas mourir de froid, et j'essaie de ne penser à rien. Ni aux tests, ni à Katniss et Peeta. Mais cela ne marche pas.

Alors que je suis toujours en train d'essayer de m'endormir, Caleb entre dans la chambre, en pyjama, et me dévisage avec un air que je ne saurais décrypter.

**"Tu n'étais pas obligée de me laisser ton lit, Beatrice. J'aurais pu dormir par terre, fait Caleb.**

**- Caleb, arrête de protester et allonge toi dans ce lit. Si je le suis mise ici, c'est que ca ne me gêne pas, je réplique d'un ton sec."**

S'ensuit un grand moment de silence, pendant lequel je me contente de regarder le plafond blanc, simple, mais qui, à cet instant, devient soudainement très intéressant à regarder.

Pour conclure, Caleb prend une grande inspiration, puis déclare.

**"Tu as parfois beaucoup plus d'altruisme en toi que tu ne le penses, Beatrice."**

Puis il se retourne, sans un mot, en se blottissant sous ses draps.

Je réfléchis à ses dernières paroles. Que voulait il donc dire par la ? Que je suis en fin de compte une véritable altruiste capable de rester et d'évoluer dans ce milieu ?

Le sommeil me manque. Enfin pas vraiment. J'ai sommeil, mais je n'arrive pas à dormir. On dit souvent que c'est nocif pour notre nuit de trop penser en s'endormant. Je sais à présent que c'est vrai.

•Katniss•

En me réveillant ce matin, je prends peur en ne sentant plus la présence de Peeta à mes cotés. Peur complètement ridicule, étant donné que je suis chez des gens qui ne veulent que notre bien à Peeta et moi. Il a du simplement du se réveiller plus tôt. Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est, mais j'ai étonnement bien dormi.

J'ai du mal à faire confiance. Depuis que je suis petite, c'est un problème majeur. Je sais pertinemment que les Prior ne nous veulent rien de mal, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à une sorte d'alternative, comme quoi ils auraient reçu l'ordre de nous attraper par le président Snow. Je sais que je dois me faire des films.

Et j'ai surtout peur de perdre Peeta. C'est plus facile à avouer maintenant que nous avons parcouru tout ce chemin ensemble. Mais je ne veux pas le perdre. Il est l'une des seules personnes à qui je tiens encore assez pour bien vouloir vivre.

Je saute hors de mon lit, et sors de la chambre. Je n'entends presque personne parler. Je traverse le couloir sombre, gris, terne. Les gens ici n'ont pas l'air d'aimer s'amuser, ce qui me parait en totale contradiction avec le Capitole, ou la simplicité n'existe pas.

Je me dirige vers la cuisine, ou Peeta est assis en face d'Andrew Prior et de Caleb.

"**Bonjour, Katniss, me lance joyeusement Caleb. Bien dormi ?**

**- Parfait, merci pour ta chambre, je réponds en essayant ébaucher un sourire."**

J'ai décidé de laisser mon caractère froid de coté pour laisser place à une Katniss un peu plus rayonnante. Facile à dire, mais difficile à faire. Peeta, qui a remarqué mon effort, m'envoie un sourire.

**"Tu veux manger quelque chose ? Il ne faudrait pas que tu meures de faim pendant le test d'aptitudes, me dit Andrew."**

Ma résolution vole en éclats. Pendant un instant, j'envisage de lui jeter ses flocons d'avoine et son lait à la figure. J'avais oublié ce fichu test d'aptitudes, et le fait que même ici, nos choix sont dictés par un satané gouvernement. Ce principe ne me plait pas. Mais les Prior ont l'air heureux, bien plus heureux que n'importe quel habitant de Panem.

"Je veux bien, **merci, je réponds poliment, en gardant mes réflexions pour moi."**

Je mange doucement. Je ne veux pas paraitre trop affamée en me jetant sur la nourriture.

**"Nous t'avons préparé des vêtements. Il faut que tu te fondes dans la masse. Va voir dans la chambre de Beatrice. Sa mère doit être en train de la coiffer. Tu trouveras tout la bas. Je lui ai demandé de te coiffer après qu'elle en ai fini avec notre fille, me dit gentiment Andrew.**

**- Merci beaucoup.**

**- Avec plaisir, Katniss."**

Je me dirige donc vers la chambre de Beatrice. Comme l'a dit son père, je le trouve assise devant une armoire, sous les mains habiles de sa mère, qui est en train de lui couper les cheveux.

"**Bonjour, Katniss, me dit elle. Va te changer, je m'occuperais de tes cheveux juste après."**

Je prends la tenue qui m'a été réservée, puis vais m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. J'enfile ces vêtements trop larges, et cherche un miroir pour m'observer, lorsque je m'aperçois qu'il n'y en a aucun. Je n'avais pas remarqué ce détail jusqu'à présent, et cela me semble complètement étrange. J'essaye donc de regarder comme je peux les atrocités que l'on m'a donné. Je suis entièrement recouverte de toile grise, pas une parcelle de mon corps n'est visible. Les vêtements sont larges, ce qui fait que mes formes sont complètement cachées.

Je retourne dans la chambre de Beatrice, et, en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, sa mère est deja vers moi, armée de sa paire de ciseaux.

**"Je voudrais juste t'enlever ta tresse, s'il te plait. Ce n'est pas contre toi, mais tu dois te fondre au maximum dans la masse et toutes les Altruistes aux cheveux longs portent des chignons."**

Ainsi, elle se met à me couper mes pointes, comme le faisaient mes stylistes. Je vois les mèches tomber par terre une à une. Lorsque la totalité du travail est accompli, elle m'attache les cheveux en un chignon bien ordonné, sans aucune mèche déplacée. Elle le fait tenir avec une sorte de baguette. Elle doit surement penser que je n'irais pas faire d'activité extrême, ce qui est vrai.

Nous nous rendons dans la cuisine, ou Caleb et Peeta sont deja. Ils portent des pantalons très larges et de grandes chemises, si bien que l'on ne distingue rien de leurs bras ou de leurs jambes. Peeta a laqué ses cheveux comme lors de ses apparitions lors des émissions du Capitole.

Moi et Peeta sommes censés attendre jusqu'a l'heure du repas. Nous devons ensuite nous rendre dans l'école de Beatrice et Caleb, ou nous devrons manger. En attendant, nous pouvons faire ce que nous voulons dans cette maison.

**"On peut y aller, fait Caleb, d'un ton qui se voudrait détaché.**

**- Bonne chance, lui répond son père avant de l'enlacer**."

Puis les deux frères et soeurs partent, laissant derrière eux leurs deux parents, souriants et l'air fiers de leurs enfants.

* * *

Bonjour tout le monde !

Me revoilà enfin, après une loooongué absence ! J'en suis vraiment désolée, je sais que je vous ai fait croupir pendant deux mois... :/

Mais je reviens en force ! (j'ai deux chapitres qui sont pres à etre publies, alors attendez vous a des publications très proches) !

je reviens aujourd'hui avec le chapitre 6 ! J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes. Personnellement je n'en suis pas très satisfaite. Il n'est pas très intéressant, la suite le sera un peu plus ;)

Si vous avez des choses a me dire sur le chapitre ou quoi ou qu'est ce, je serais ravie que me le fassiez parvenit :)

voilà voilà ! 3

(au fait, merci a ceux qui m'ont ajoute dans leur favorite story ou favorite author, cela fait vraiment plaisir. 3)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : Le début des tests...

•Peeta•

Après notre repas dans la cafeteria prévue à cet effet, nous attendons. Tous les adolescents de 16 ans sont réunis ici. Je rêve de prendre la main de Katniss entre la mienne et de la tenir par la taille. Elle se tient tout près de moi, dos a moi, si bien que je ne peux voir que son chignon, réalisé le matin même par la mère de Béatrice. Je ne l'ai jamais vue coiffée de cette manière, pas même pour le Capitole, et je dois avouer que cette coiffure lui réussi plutôt bien. De toute manière, toute coiffure peut passer pour une œuvre d'art sur elle.

Elle se retourne. Elle a l'air stressée, angoissée. Je pose une main sur son épaule pour la rassurer.

**"Hey ! Tout va bien se passer, d'accord ? Ca va aller, je dis d'une voix rassurante."**

Qui est ce que j'essaie vraiment de rassurer : moi ou elle ?

Elle pose sa main sur la mienne, et me souris. C'est bon signe.

**"Espérons que tu dises vrai, fait elle."**

A ce moment la, des représentants du gouvernement très probablement, apparaissent, et commencent par nous souhaiter la bienvenue. Puis, dix noms par dix noms, ils commencent à nous appeler. Deux Érudits, deux Fraternels, deux Altruistes, deux Audacieux et deux Sincères par série. Les noms appelés sont complètement aléatoires. Je peux être appelé à tout moment.

Sous le signe du stress, je me rapproche de Katniss. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. Je m'attends à ce qu'elle me repousse, mais elle ne fait rien. Elle se laisse même aller sur mon torse, en posant sa tête sur mon épaule. Je ne peux plus respirer. D'habitude, c'est moi qui entreprend ce genre de choses. Depuis que nous sommes partis, elle est plus proche de moi qu'elle ne l'était avant. J'essaie de me dire que ses sentiments ont peut être évolues à mon égard, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'elle se sent seule.

Parce que Gale n'est pas la.

Bien sur, c'est ça. Gale n'est pas la, et je suis son "remplaçant", en quelques sortes.

_"Qu'est ce que t'es bête, des fois, Peeta Mellark ! Katniss n'est pas comme ça ! Tu le sais très bien." _

Mais en même temps, elle m'a menti sur ses sentiments... Elle peut très bien recommencer !

Bien que cela puisse me mettre dans tous mes états de penser ça (je me trouve vraiment horrible de penser ça), je ne peux m'empêcher de vouloir rester auprès d'elle et de la protéger. Si bien que je ne peux jamais refuser les étreintes qu'elle m'offre, ou bien, comme maintenant, ses élans d'affection. Je n'y arrive pas, c'est plus fort que moi. Je sais que cela fait de moi une sorte de garçon sensible et à fleur de peau, mais je m'en fiche.

Au bout d'une heure (ou plus, certainement), Caleb est appelé en compagnie d'un autre Altruiste. Béatrice lui lance un regard compatissant, et plein d'amour, avant de détourner les yeux. Puis Caleb s'en va de son côté.

Dix minutes passent, au bout desquelles Caleb revient s'assoir. Puis c'est au tour de sa sœur d'être soumise aux tests. Cette dernière se lève, et je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle tremble. Pas a cause du froid (il fait une chaleur atroce dans cette pièce) mais à cause du stress.

Les groupes défilent. Beatrice n'est pas revenue, ce que je trouve étrange. Presque tout le monde est revenu dans la salle après son test, sauf elle.

Je commence à croire qu'Andrew Prior pourrait bien nous avoir oublié sur ses listes, lorsqu'enfin, on appelle le nom de Katniss.

**"Katniss Gelder"**

Je ne me suis pas habitué à ces noms de substitution que l'on nous a donné. Je trouve qu'ils sonnent beaucoup trop faux. Mais en attendant, cela réussir à tromper le gouvernement, alors je ne dis rien.

Avant que Katniss ne se lève, je plante un chaste baiser sur son front. Je regrette aussitôt mon geste. Je n'ose pas la regarder, de peur de lire une expression qui ne me plairait pas sur son visage. Mais elle me sourit. Alors je lui rend ce sourire.

**"Tout va bien se passer, Katniss. Ne t'en fais pas. Bonne chance."**

Elle hoche la tête, puis se dirige vers le groupe. C'est la dernier vision d'elle avant le test d'aptitudes. Je vais devoir essayer de me concentrer sur cette image pour avoir confiance en moi.

* * *

•Katniss•

Je suis accueillie par un homme de blanc et de noir vêtu. Un sincère si je me souviens bien.

**"Bonjour. Je m'appelle Jonathan. Je vais aujourd'hui te faire passer ton test d'aptitudes. Assieds toi dans ce fauteuil.**

Ca commence mal. Je déteste que l'on me donne des ordres. Malgré cela, je m'assois dans le dit fauteuil.

**"Comment tu t'appelles ?**

**- Katniss Gelder, je dis en prenant bien soin d'utiliser mon nom de remplacement."**

Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de porter le même nom que dans Panem. Si jamais quelqu'un est en contact avec Snow, j'aurais été fichue. Andrew a bien compris ce détail.

**"Bois ça.**

**- Pourquoi ? Je rétorque."**

Le liquide est bleu, étrange.J'ai soudain le souvenir des mouchards que l'on nous mettait dans le bras, la première fois que je les ai vu. J'étais aussi stressée et réticente.

**"C'est juste pour te mettre sous simulation. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Aucun effet ne sera provoqué dans ton corps après le test. Tu peux me croire. Je l'ai passé avant toi."**

Je prends le petit gobelet, et examine le liquide.

_"Allez, Katniss, ça ne peut pas te faire de mal, Jonathan te l'a dit. C'est un sincère, et les sincères ne mentent jamais."_

Je bois le liquide d'une seule traite, en essayant d'oublier le goût atroce qui se répand dans ma bouche. Malgré tout, je ne peux m'empêcher de grimacer.

"**Fais comme si tu étais dans la vraie vie. Ne pense pas que c'est un test. Pense que tu dois te débrouiller pour survivre et prendre les bonnes décisions. D'accord ?**

**- D'accord."**

C'est tout ce que j'ai le temps de répondre avant de sombrer.

* * *

_Helloooo !_

_Comme je vous l'ai dit, un chapitre sept publié très rapidement après le six ! Il faut bien ça pour compenser ma longue absence ! Il est vraiment court, mais ça introduit le prochain chapitre, qui est assez important ! ;)_

_Voila donc l'avant-test de nos amants maudits. Et vous, que pensez vous du comportement de Katniss à l'égard de Peeta ?_

_N'hesitez pas à me laisser des reviews, je suis particulièrement heureuse de lire :)_

_bref, je m'arrête la, moi_ et mon bla bla habituel.

Enjoy it ! 3


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : Soumis aux tests...

•Katniss•

Lorsque je me réveille, la salle est remplie de miroirs. Mon reflet m'apparait à l'infinie.

"**Choisis**, me dis... Ma propre voix ?"

En effet, mon reflet vient bien de parler. Je me retourne pour découvrir deux présentoirs, sur lesquels se trouvent un couteau et un morceau de viande.

"**Choisis**."

Par instinct, je choisis le couteau. Il vaut mieux toujours avoir quelque chose pour se défendre. Bien que ne sache pas trop ce qui peut m'arriver en ce moment même. Mais les jeux ont forgé en moi (pardon, imposé) ce caractère si défensif que j'ai a présent.

Alors que je prends le couteau, j'entends un aboiement. Féroce. Un chien se tient juste en face de moi.

Une mutation. On dirait une mutation. Ses crocs larges et son air agressif me font immédiatement penser a des mutations. J'en tremble, et de grosses goutes de sueur perlent sur mon front.

Sans réfléchir, je me jette sur le chien, sachant qu'il ne me veut pas que du bien. Alors qu'il allait me sauter dessus, je lui enfonce profondément le couteau dans la gueule, si bien qu'il ne peut plus bouger. Il gise maintenant au sol.

Je me redresse, ne sachant pas a quoi m'attendre. Je sens juste un courant d'air frais sur mon visage.

Je me trouve sur une mince barre de fer, sur laquelle on ne peut tenir qu'à un seul. En dessous de moi... Le vide. Des deux cotés, des hommes arrivent et m'encerclent. Je ne peux pas fuir.

"**Bas toi ou sois honnête**."

Je tourne la tête vers la droite. Les hommes me regardent d'un air interrogateur.

"**Qui es tu vraiment ? Et d'ou viens tu ?"**

Je ne peux pas répondre. Pour ma propre sécurité, je ne peux pas faire ça.

Je préfère me diriger vers la solution de force. Je cours jusqu'aux hommes contre qui je dois me battre. J' Assène des coups de poings, de coudes, de pieds. Je sais que je peux tomber à tout moment, mais si je me débrouille, je devrais être capable d'atteindre le bout de la barre.

Je reçois des coups au passage. Cela fait mal, mais je résiste à l'envie de hurler. J'ai vecu pire, bien pire que ça. Je suis presque arrivée. Encore un ou deux hommes et je suis en sécurité. Je les achève en trois coups de genoux et de coudes, ne manquant pas d'en recevoir quelques uns au passage, et j'atteins mon but. Je m'écroule sur le ciment, heureuse de pouvoir enfin souffler un coup.

Puis je me réveille. Jonathan me regarde, avant de taper quelque chose sur son ordinateur. Je ne sais pas si je peux me lever, mais je me sens toute engourdie.

"**Audacieuse.**

**- Quoi ? Je demande.**

**- Ton test a donné Audacieuse. Tu peux partir maintenant. Demain, tu pourras faire ton choix."**

Je ne pose pas plus de questions et sors de la salle. En sortant, je croise le regard de Peeta, auquel j'essaie désespérément de m'accrocher. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il m'évite. Je croise également celui de Beatrice, qui me sourit.

Audacieuse. J'avais imaginé bien des scenarios, mais jamais celui la.

* * *

•Peeta•

Je ne peux pas faire ca. Je ne peux pas tuer ce chien. J'ai trop de cœur pour faire ca. Je fais ce que l'on m'a toujours appris. Le chien aime être supérieur. Je m'agenouille devant lui, pour être en infériorité. Et devant mes yeux, le chien féroce se transforme en créature affectueuse. Je le regarde un moment, souris... Puis il disparait.

Je me retrouve ensuite dans la rue. Dans la main gauche, je tiens un bouquin. De l'autre, je tiens un bout de pain.

A l'autre bout de la rue, une petite fille mourante me supplie de l'aider. De l'autre coté, un petit garçon me supplie lui apprendre la vie.

Impossible hésiter. Je lance le bout de pain à la petite fille. Le garçon me regarde d'un air réprobateur, avant de s'effacer dans l'air.

Et je me réveille. Meredith, l'Altruiste qui me faisait passer mon test, tape quelque chose sur son clavier, en précipitation, et me regarde d'un air effaré.

"**Alors ? Quel est mon résultat ?**

**- Sors d'ici par la porte de derrière. Fait en sorte que personne ne te vois, réponds elle en panique.**

**- Quel est mon résultat? Je veux d'abord savoir. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?"**

Elle me regarde droit dans les yeux, avant de baisser le regard vers son écran.

"**Officiellement, tu es un altruiste.**

**- Officiellement ? Qu'est ce que cela veut dire, ça, "officiellement je suis Altruiste" ? Officieusement, je suis autre chose, ou quoi ?"**

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'énerve ainsi. Peut être le trop plein d'événements accumulés. Et les pensées trop confuses qui me trottent dans la tête en ce moment. J'ai besoin de me défouler.

**"- Officieusement, tu es altruiste... Et érudit. Et Fraternel."**

Quoi ? Plusieurs résultats ? Andrew Prior n'a pas mentionné ce détail.

**"Comment ca ? Comment c'est possible ?**

**- Ton test n'est pas concluant. En prenant le couteau, tu aurais pu avoir une reaction d'audacieux. Mais tu n'as pas tuer le chien, ce qui a donc exclu cette possibilté. En agenouillant devant le chien, tu as fait preuve d'une réaction réfléchie d'Erudit. Mais également de Fraternel en ne voulant pas utiliser la violence. La situation d'après aurait du prouver que tu étais bien un Erudit** **et non un fraternel en choisissant le garçon. Mais tu as choisi de nourrir la fille. Ce qui est typiquement Altruiste. Tu as donc trois factions compatibles.**

**- C'est grave ?"**

Mince. Je voulais venir ici dans l'espoir de vivre une vie simple. Et voila que l'on m'annonce que mes résultats ne sont pas dans la norme.

"**Pas en théorie. Mais pour le reste du monde, cela l'est. Alors ne parle à personne de ton résultat. Pas même à tes proches. Tu m'entends bien ?**

**- Oui... Mais...**

**- Pas de mais. Si l'on découvre cela, c'en est fini de toi. Tu es en danger si on l'apprend. Tu es Divergent."**

Je n'arrive plus réfléchir correctement. Je suis trop troublé pour ca.

"**Sors par la porte de derrière. Tu diras que tu étais malade."**

Je sors, tout en essayant de faire le tris dans ma tête. Je suis Divergent. En danger. Alors que je venais ici pour avoir une vie calme, me voila en danger permanent. Comme si je n'avais pas assez de choses auxquelles penser en ce moment, voila que je vais devoir être en attention permanente sur ce que je dis ou ce que je fais. Ce n'est pas comme ca que j'envisageais ma vie.

Je suis à deux doigts de partir en courant, puis je me rappelle. Je ne sais pas ou est ce que je vais. Je ne sais pas ou habitent les Prior. Je ne peux pas m'en sortir seul. Je décide donc de re rentrer dans ce grand bâtiment, à la recherche de Caleb et Katniss.

Je les aperçois, toujours assis à la même place. Lorsqu'elle me voit, Katniss saute littéralement à mon cou.

J'aimerais refuser cette étreinte. Pour mon propre bien, parce que malgré que ce soit elle qui entreprennent ces élans d'affection, ce doit être parce que Gale n'est pas la, comme dans le train de la tournée de la victoire. Mais j'en suis tout bonnement incapable. Mon cœur me dit de continuer, alors que ma tête me dit d'arrêter.

"**Alors, ton résultat ? Me demande t-elle, en chuchotant pour que personne n'entende."**

Elle est si près de moi... Mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine, et j'espère du fond du cœur qu'elle ne le sent pas.

**"On est pas censés en parler, je réponds d'un ton trop sec**."

Oh, pourquoi faut il que je n'arrive plus a réfléchir correctement lorsqu'elle est près de moi ?

Katniss s'écarte de moi, son regard heureux il y a quelques minutes transformé en haine.

Je la comprends. Pourquoi faut il que mes réactions soient si impulsives ? Ce n'est tout de même pas de sa faute si j'ai eu plusieurs résultats à ce fichu test, et je lui en fait subir les conséquences.

"_T'es vraiment un abruti, Peeta Mellark. Tu réussis à tout faire capoter quand la fille dont tu rêves jour et nuit t'offre son affection."_

Je tente de lui faire comprendre que je suis désolé, mais elle me dévisage toujours avec cette colère collée au visage.

J'ai appris à la connaître avec le temps. Et je sais très bien que c'est une fille irritable. On ne peut pas la changer.

Malgre tout, elle daigne m'adresser la parole.

"**On s'en fiche du règlement, rétorque t-elle, avec tout de même une pointe d'amertume. Dis moi. Je suis Audacieuse, d'après le test. Et toi ?"**

J'hesites à lui parler de la Divergence. Meredith m'a bien dit de n'en parler à personne... Mais c'est Katniss.

Oh, et puis, qu'est ce que cela va changer si je lui en parle ou non ? Elle n'est pas obligée de savoir.

"**Aux antipodes de ton résultat. Altruiste."**

* * *

_Hellooo tout le monde !_

_Voilà le chapitre 8 (un peu court, mais vous savez que mes chapitres ne sont jamais d'une longueur affolante). _

_Donc, les tests de nos Amants Maudits comme je me les suis imaginé. (Je dois vous dire que ça s'est avéré être plus dur que prévu. Trouver des situations qui font que les résultats soient cohérents... C'était assez chaud.) Mais j'ai tout de même réussi à sortir quelque chose._

_Alors, vous vous y attendiez ? N'hésitez pas à me dire quel résultat vous pensiez que Katniss et Peeta auraient eu, ou si les résultats que je leur ai attribué correspondent à ce que vous pensiez. :)_

_Je vais m'arrêter la, et j'espère revenir bientôt avec le chapitre 9 ! (Un chapitre qui me tient à cœur, vous verrez pourquoi) 3_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : Confessions...

•Tris•

J'attends. Toute seule assise sur mon lit, j'attends que mon frère et nos deux hôtes reviennent.  
J'ai fait une connerie en m'en allant sans même repasser par la cafétéria. Une énorme bourde. Si ça se trouve, Caleb a lancé des recherches en ce moment même pour me retrouver.  
Je pense que c'est bien le seul moment de ma vie ou j'ai envie que Caleb ne se soucie pas de moi et de ce que je peux bien faire.  
Mais je ne voulais pas repasser par ce lieu ou tous les regards se seraient posés sur moi, la fille qui revient de nul part. On m'aurait inévitablement posé des questions. Et je n'aurais pas voulu y répondre. Et cela aurait été suspect. Donc j'ai préféré rentrer directement. Heureusement pour moi, Papa n'était pas la quand je suis arrivée, ni même Maman. Ça m'a donc été bénéfique pour éviter leur petit interrogatoire auquel je n'aurais pas coupé.  
Divergente. Moi qui croyais n'être qu'une banale fille parmi le monde... Me voilà dans un cas tout particulier. Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir un jour être en danger, comme me l'a dit Tori.  
Je me demande quels sont les résultats de Caleb, Katniss et Peeta. Bien que Caleb soit mon frère, je pense qu'il peut réserver bien des surprises. Et les deux autres... Je ne les connais pas, je ne peux donc pas les cerné. Mais Katniss a l'air d'avoir un caractère bien trempé, digne d'une Audacieuse. Et après tout ce qu'elle a vécu, ces fameux jeux atroces dont ils nous ont parlé hier... Elle doit avoir suffisamment de cran et de courage pour se jeter d'un train en marche.  
Mais Peeta... Impossible de discerner qui il est vraiment. J'ai l'impression qu'il se cache sous une sorte d'armure, se contentant d'être lui même uniquement auprès de sa dulcinée, à savoir Katniss.  
Il est pour moi évident que Peeta porte des sentiments bien plus forts pour elle qu'il ne le montre. Il ne doit pas en avoir conscience, mais lorsque son regard se pose sur cette fille, on y distingue tout de suite une lueur... Je ne sais pas comment expliquer ça. De l'espoir. De l'amour. De la passion.  
Bien que je ne m'y connaisse pas beaucoup en la matière (pour ainsi dire pas du tout), je sais reconnaître une personne amoureuse. Et Peeta envoie tous les signaux à l'égard de Katniss.  
Le problème pour lui, c'est qu'il ne doit pas savoir si elle partage ses sentiments ou pas. Si oui, elle ne fait pas beaucoup d'effort pour le montrer (a part peut être la nuit dernière, ou ils étaient tendrement enlacés l'un contre l'autre). Et si non... Et bien je plains ce pauvre garçon. Car elle le fait languir et que ça ne doit pas lui plaire. Peut être sait elle qu'il est éperdument amoureux d'elle et qu'elle profite de la situation pour assurer sa protection...

_"Béatrice, arrête de penser de telles choses."_

Elle ne peut pas être mesquine à ce point la. Peut être qu'elle ne sait rien de ce qu'éprouve Peeta pour elle. Alors il faudrait que ce pauvre garçon se décide à faire le premier pas.

_"Je rêve. Béatrice Prior, qui n'a jamais aimé, n'est jamais sortie avec un garçon de sa vie et ne s'est jamais faire aborder par un garçon, tu te retrouves à imaginer ce que devraient faire ces deux personnes qui s'y connaissent sûrement plus que toi."_

Alors que je pense ça, j'entend le bruit de la porte d'entrée. Soit Papa et Maman, soit mon frère et les deux... Amoureux ? Amis ? Comment les qualifier ? Je vais m'en tenir à amis, pour l'instant.  
Je me lève de mon lit, car il va bien falloir que j'affronte ma famille un moment ou un autre. Je me dirige vers la cuisine, ou mon arrivée ne passe pas inaperçue.

"**Béatrice, qu'est ce que tu faisais ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas revenue ? **Me demande Caleb d'un ton inquiet, mais également un tantinet amer.  
**- Je... Ne me sentais pas bien après le test. On m'a fait sortir par la porte de derrière pour ne pas avoir à attendre dans la cafétéria jusqu'à la fin.**  
**- Tu aurais au moins pu venir me prévenir que tu rentrais. Tu sais, ce n'est pas quelques minutes de plus qui t'auraient tuée, **rétorque mon frère.  
**- Écoutes, je suis désolée, d'accord ? Je sais que j'ai pas assuré. Mais je suis la, maintenant, et c'est tout ce qui compte. **  
**- Tu te sens mieux au moins ? **Me demande Peeta dans le but de calmer l'atmosphère.  
**- Oui, ça va. Je pense que j'ai juste eu la nausée à cause de ce liquide qu'on m'a fait boire."**

Je n'aurais clairement pas eu ma place chez les Sincères. Tout ce que je dis est mensonge, maintenant. Je m'en veux de devoir mentir à mon frère.  
Alors que Katniss et Peeta partent s'isoler quelques minutes (pour discuter, soit disant), j'en profites pour prendre Caleb à parti.

"**Alors ton test ? Bien passé ?  
- Très bien, Béatrice, même si tu sais bien que tu ne devrais pas t'en faire. Le test ne définit pas notre faction, cela nous donne juste une idée pour la suite.**"

Il a raison, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que le test nous définit. Parce que c'est ce que je me suis inculquée moi même.

**"Et toi ? Malgré ta nausée, je veux dire...** Reprend t-il.  
**- Bien aussi, **je réponds distraitement**.**  
**- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, Béatrice ?**"

Super. Voilà qu'il se met à avoir des doutes et à s'inquiéter pour moi. Ce n'est vraiment pas ce que je veux, parce que je vais devoir lui servir encore d'autres mensonges.

**"Non, aucun problème. Tu comprends, je suis un peu fatiguée.  
- T'inquietes pas, je comprends."**

Comme je cherche absolument à changer de sujet, je dis la première chose qui me vient à l'esprit.

**"Tu penses toi quoi... De Katniss et Peeta ?  
- Peeta est un type bien, du peu que je le connais, et...  
- Non, je parlais de eux ensemble..**."

Je n'assure vraiment pas aujourd'hui. Caleb doit avoir bien d'autres préoccupations que de savoir si Katniss et Peeta sont en couple. Je me dis que je devrais faire pareil, me préoccuper de mes propres problèmes au lieu d'aller examiner ceux des autres... Il me semble que de ce côté la, j'aurais bien des choses à m'occuper.

"**Ah... Et bien, pour moi, ils sont un peu plus qu'amis, voire beaucoup plus. Enfin... Ça, c'est le ressenti du côté de Peeta. Mais Katniss...  
- C'est impossible de savoir ce qu'elle pense.  
- C'est ça. Sur ce point, Peeta est un livre ouvert. Et Katniss... On ne peut pas lire en elle, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.  
- Tu penses qu'on devrait s'en occuper ?  
- Je pense que tu devrais les laisser régler leurs problèmes. Ils n'ont pas besoin de nous pour savoir ce qu'ils veulent. Je te rappelle que Peeta a 18 ans, soit deux ans de plus que nous. Et Katniss en a 17. Et vu ce qu'ils ont traversé, ils doivent être bien plus matures que n'importe quel ado de leur âge. Donc laisse les faire."**

Puis il s'en va en direction de sa chambre, me laissant au beau milieu de la cuisine comme une idiote.  
Je n'ai pas envie d'écouter ses conseils. Malgré mes problèmes et mon manque d'expérience, j'ai envie de jouer les bienfaitrices et de parler avec l'un des deux. Et je pense que, en tant que fille, je devrais plutôt en parler à Katniss. Je garde l'idée dans un coin de ma tête. Il faudra juste que je réussisse à prendre Katniss à part durant la soirée.  
Mes parents rentrent peu après ma conversation avec Caleb. Aucun d'eux ne fait allusion aux tests, et c'est bien mieux ainsi... Je n'ai pas envie d'affronter leurs questions.  
Nous mangeons en silence, comme d'habitude, puis mes parents annoncent qu'ils vont aller se coucher tot, ce soir. Caleb également, affirmant ne pas vouloir être fatigué pour le lendemain.  
C'est pour moi l'occasion d'engager la conversation avec Katniss. Je profites du fait que Peeta annonce aller prendre sa douche pour la prendre à part.

**"Katniss... Je... Voulais te parler, **je fait d'une petite voix."

Je sais qu'elle ne m'aime pas. Je m'attend donc à ce qu'elle me réponde d'une manière désagréable, hautaine.

"**Bien sur... Allons nous assoir, **répond elle calmement avec un sourire**."**

Cette fille m'étonne de plus en plus à mesure que j'apprends à la connaître. Elle est vraiment... Lunatique.

**"Euh... Je sais que tu vas peut être trouver ça indiscret mais... Je voulais te parler de toi... Et Peeta**."

Je la vois se raidir, et son sourire disparaît.

"**Je ne suis pas... Habituée à parler de garçons avec d'autres filles.  
- Je voulais juste savoir ce que tu ressentais à propos de lui..."**

Il n'en a pas fallu plus pour faire ressortir le côté colérique de Katniss.

"**Écoutes, Béatrice, tu es bien gentille, et j'apprécie ton intention. Mais je n'ai pas envie de parler de Peeta avec toi alors que je te connais à peine. Et excuse moi, mais je ne veux pas parler de ça. Avec personne. Ce que je ressens ne regarde que moi. C'est clair ?  
- je voulais juste...  
- Je me fiche de ce que tu voulais. Ne me parle plus de ça.**"

Puis elle se lève rudement, me laissant en plan dans la cuisine.  
Cette fille est définitivement la plus étrange que je connaisse...

* * *

•Peeta•

Lorsque je sors de ma douche, seulement vêtu d'un pantalon de survêtement, j'ai le malheur de croiser Katniss. Elle a l'air furieuse. Elle se dirigeait sûrement vers notre chambre.

"**Alors, on fait la tête, Miss Everdeen ? **Je lance pour rigoler."

Elle me jette un regard, et son air change subitement lorsqu'elle s'aperçoit que je suis torse-nu. Elle pique un fard, sans pour autant détourner les yeux.

**"Bah alors, t'as perdu ta langue ? J**e lui dit pour plaisanter.  
**- C'est pas drôle... Met toi quelque chose sur le dos, s'il te plait... Tu me perturbes..."**

Elle vient inconsciemment d'avouer le fait que physiquement, je l'attire. Ça me fait sourire.

"**Tu viens d'avouer que tu me trouve attirant... **Je lui fait remarquer avec un sourire.  
**- Faux. Tu me perturbes, ce n'est pas la meme chose.**  
**- Et à quoi est due ta perturbation alors ?**  
**- Je... N'ai pas l'habitude de ça**."

Elle ment. Lorsque Gale s'est fait fouetté il y a de ça quelques mois, le voir torse-nu ne l'a pas dérangée. Alors que lorsque nous étions dans l'arène tous les deux...

**"Katniss, tu m'as vu avec moins de couches de vêtements que ça... Et mon absence de port de t-shirt te perturbes ? Tu es prude, quand même, tu sais... **Je fais d'un ton malicieux.  
**- Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire Peeta... Et évites de me rappeler ce souvenir, s'il te plaît...**  
**- Tu n'as pas aimé me voir dans toute ma splendeur ? Je suis déçu... **  
**- Ce n'est pas ça... C'est juste de reparler de l'arène qui m'énerve.**  
**- Tu viens d'avouer que me voir nu ne t'avais pas dérangé... **Je fais avec un clin d'œil."

Je flirte indiscutablement avec elle. Enfin, flirte... Pas vraiment. Je me laisse aller comme si j'étais vraiment son petit ami, ou que je ne la connaissais pas et que c'était la première fois que je lui parlait vraiment. Ce qui n'est pas le cas.  
Et (je l'avoue), ça me fait rire de la voir chercher à se défendre. Et ça me fait du bien de me laisser aller à lui parler librement.  
Comme pour répondre à ma provocation, elle s'approche de moi avec un sourire. De plus en plus près. Je sens mon cœur battre comme un fou.

"_Respires, Peeta, respires. Elle ne t'aime pas et tu le sais."_

Son visage est à quelques centimètres du mien, son corps collé contre moi. J'essaie de me maîtriser, mais c'est dur de ne pas déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres en cet instant même.  
Elle rapproche ses lèvres de mon oreille.

**"Comme si tu ne savais pas que tu avais un effet sur les filles, Peeta Mellark..."**

Puis elle se recule, m'adresse un clin d'œil de la même manière que ce que j'ai fait quelques secondes plus tôt, et s'engouffre dans la salle de bain.  
J'en suis tout retourné. Elle m'a piégé à mon propre jeu. Je rigolais de la voir mal à l'aise (ne me faites pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit, je la trouve vraiment mignonne quand elle cherche à se défendre). Et voilà qu'elle m'a mît dans un état impossible en jouant au même jeu que moi. Sa proximité n'a fait que me faire tourner la tête. Je rêvais de me pencher vers elle et de l'embrasser passionnément, comme elle l'a fait dans la grotte, l'année passée. Mais ma conscience m'interdisait de le faire. Je ne veux pas la forcer. Si elle ne m'aime pas, je vais devoir m'y faire.  
J'enfile le t-shirt que je tiens dans la main depuis que je suis sorti, puis je rejoins Beatrice dans la cuisine. Cette dernière examine ses cuticules, un petit collé à son visage. Elle ne me jette pas un regard lorsque je pénètre dans la pièce.

**"Béatrice ? Tu m'entends ?** Je lui demande en claquant des mains devant son visage**."**

Elle sursaute, et lève les yeux vers moi. Elle arboré un air étonné. Ce doit être du à mon jogging et mon t shirt. Elle n'est pas habituée à voir d'autres tenues que celle des Altruistes.

"**Désolée, Peeta. Je ne t'avais pas vu arriver.  
- C'est étrange. Tu aurais au moins du m'entendre.  
- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ça ?  
- Selon Katniss, je suis d'une discrétion pire que mauvaise. Lorsqu'elle allait chasser, elle me demandait toujours de ne pas la suivre."**

Je dit ça comme si nous étions un vieux couple avec ses habitudes quotidiennes. En réalité, nous allions ensemble dans la foret uniquement dans l'arène, une ou deux fois avant notre départ et pendant notre périple jusqu'ici. Mais je n'ai jamais été avec elle dans ces conditions aussi souvent que Gale.

Béatrice rit, puis me fait signe de m'assoir en reprenant un air sérieux.

"**Il faut que je te parle Peeta. A propos d'elle, justement."  
**  
Je me raidis tout entier. Je n'ai pas très envie d'étaler mon amour pour elle en sachant que j'aurais l'air d'un abruti puisqu'elle ne partage pas mes sentiments.

**"Je t'ecoutes, **je répond d'un ton anxieux.  
**- Je me demandais... Est ce que vous êtes ensemble, tous les deux ?"**

Je baisse les yeux, la table de la cuisine me semble tout à coup très intéressante.

**"Si tu ne veux pas m'en parler, je ne te force pas. Mais je te dis juste une chose : tu peux me faire confiance. Je n'irais pas répéter ce que tu m'as dit à Katniss, ou n'importe qui d'autre."  
**  
Je me demande pourquoi elle tient tant à ce que je lui raconte tout ça. C'est vrai, nous ne la connaissons que depuis hier. Je ne vois pas en quoi mes histoires d'amour pourraient l'intéresser, d'autant plus qu'en ce moment, elle doit avoir bien d'autres choses en tête.

**"Je te crois, Béatrice. Mais... Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?  
- Je suis juste curieuse... Je sais que c'est un vilain défaut, mais c'est dans la nature."**

Je marque une pause. J'aimerais juste que Katniss n'arrive pas en plein milieu de notre conversation. Il faut que je m'assure qu'elle soit couchée pendant que j'ai ma conversation avec Béatrice.

"**Tu permets juste deux minutes ? Il faut que j'aille dire à Katniss d'aller se coucher et de ne pas m'attendre**."

Je me lève et me dirige vers la salle de bain. A la seconde ou je suis devant la porte, Katniss sort. Elle porte un survêtement trop grand pour elle et un t shirt large. Ses cheveux sont détachés librement sur ses épaules.  
Elle est magnifique. Même comme ça, en pyjama. Elle reste la fille la plus belle que j'ai jamais vu.

"**Qu'est ce que tu veux ? **Me demande t-elle calmement."

Je ne peux m'empêcher de me rappeler notre petit intermède de tout à l'heure. Elle fait comme si rien ne s'était passé. J'en serais incapable, à sa place.

**"Juste... Ne m'attends pas pour aller te coucher. Je viendrais plus tard.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?  
- Je dois juste parler à Béatrice... Rien se très important, ne t'inquiètes pas.  
- Ne me dis pas qu'elle t'es aussi demandé de lui parler de nous ? **Fait elle avec un ton exaspéré."

Je ne peux m'empêcher de tressaillir à l'entente du mot "nous". Elle a dit ça comme si nous étions un couple.  
Elle m'étonne vraiment parfois.

**"Non, ne t'en fais pas. Je te l'aurais dit sinon. Pourquoi, elle a essayé de t'en parler ?**

**- Oui. Je lui ai dit qu'elle était bien gentille, mais que c'était trop personnel.**

**- Avec ton tact habituel, n'est ce pas ?**

**- Tu cherches la bagarre, toi, **fait elle avec un petit sourire, cependant**."  
**  
Heureusement que je sais mentir mieux qu'elle. Elle m'adresse un petit sourire, avant de tourner les talons.

**"A tout à l'heure alors."**

Je la regarde s'éloigner, puis je m'en vais de mon côté retrouver Béatrice. Cette dernière n'a pas bougé d'un iota, et me regarde entrer dans la pièce comme si j'étais un extra terrestre. Aucun doute, c'est ma tenue qui la perturbe. Mais pas dans le même sens que ce que j'insinuais pour Katniss tout à l'heure.

**"Donc, tu veux que je te parle de Katniss et moi ?  
- Oui... Si ça ne te dérange pas.  
- Ok... Mais qu'est ce que tu veux savoir exactement ?  
- Je... N'en sais rien. Par exemple... Êtes vous officiellement ensemble ?**"

C'est une question à laquelle je n'aime pas répondre. J'aimerais répondre oui, mais la vraie réponse n'est pas celle la.

**"Non, **je fais, d'une voix qui laisse transparaître tout ce que je peux ressentir.  
**- Mais tu l'aimes, je me trompe ?**"

C'est si voyant que ça ?

**"Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer.  
Je ne sais pas, cette fille est... Incroyable. Elle est mystérieuse. Elle peut tout à fait être colérique et ne vouloir parler à personne, ou d'humeur joyeuse. Elle est... Protectrice envers ceux qu'elle aime. Elle n'hésiterait pas à sacrifier sa peau pour ceux qu'elle estime qui en ont besoin. Comme sa sœur. Lorsqu'elle... Tu sais.  
Et puis, elle est courageuse, brave. Elle affronte le danger. Elle est peut être un peu trop spontanée, parfois, dans ses manières d'agir et ses réflexes, mais on ne peut pas lui en vouloir, avec ce qu'elle a traversé.  
- Oui, je pense que je n'aurais pas fait le tiers de ce qu'elle a fait.  
- Elle est attirante. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je trouve qu'il y a en elle une beauté qu'on en peut retrouver chez quelqu'un d'autre. Elle est tellement... Naturelle**."

Maintenant que je me suis mis à parler d'elle, je ne peux plus m'arrêter.

**"Je suis tombé amoureux d'elle à cinq ans. Je sais qu'à 5 ans, on ne mesure pas encore bien ce qu'est le véritable amour, mais je sais que celui la était vrai. Et qu'il l'est toujours. Mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage de lui parler. Je pensais qu'elle ne m'aimait pas. Donc j'ai essayé de sortir avec d'autres filles, mais ça n'a pas marché. J'étais désespérément amoureux de cette fille. Et je le suis toujours.  
- Es-tu sur qu'elle ne partage pas tes sentiments, Peeta ? A la voir, on pourrait penser qu'elle... T'aime. Et pas dans le sens "ami".  
- Elle me l'a clairement fait comprendre. Durant ces jeux dont on vous a parlé, elle a joué la carte romantique avec moi. Mais c'était pour nous sauver. Pas un instant elle ne pensait vraiment ce qu'elle me disait.  
- C'est horrible...  
- Pas tant, je réplique, car je ne supporte pas que l'on croit du mal d'elle. Si elle n'avait pas fait ça, je serais déjà six pieds sous terre. Certes, je lui en ai voulu quand elle me l'a annoncé. Mais j'ai essayé de passer au dessus. Nous sommes devenus amis. Et voilà ou j'en suis aujourd'hui. Toujours fou amoureux, mais en sachant qu'il n'y a pas d'issue.  
- Tu ne penses pas que ses sentiments peuvent avoir changé ? Et qu'elle pourrait éprouver bien plus que de l'amitié pour toi maintenant ?  
- Je ne pense pas. Tu sais, jusqu'à ce que nous partions, elle avait son meilleur ami à ses côtés. Ce dernier était également amoureux d'elle. Elle l'a repoussé, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'elle éprouvait pour lui plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre.  
- Pourquoi n'est il pas venu avec vous alors ?  
- C'est la le problème. Elle m'a avoué hier qu'il n'était pas venu car il me déteste. Et que s'il n'était pas capable de me supporter, alors cela voulait dire qu'il ne l'aimait pas assez."**

Béatrice me regarde avec des yeux ronds, avant de reprendre.

**"Tu sais, je pense sincèrement qu'elle est amoureuse de toi.  
Elle ne le montre peut être pas, mais certains signes sont vraiment démonstratifs. Par exemple, il n'y a que lorsque tu es la qu'elle réussi à être calme. Le reste du temps, du peu que je la vois, elle est sur les nerfs et arbore cet air grincheux que tu dois connaître. Et je peux t'assurer que les regards qu'elle te lance ne sont pas anodins."**

Qu'est elle en train d'insinuer ? Que Katniss éprouve malgré tout des sentiments pour moi ?  
J'aimerais y croire, mais ce serait me donner de faux espoirs.

"**Je ne sais pas,** je murmure**.  
- Parle lui. Discutez de ça. Tu dois savoir ce qu'elle en pense.  
- Je ne sais pas,** je répète**."**

Elle doit me prendre pour un de ces abrutis qui n'osent rien faire de leur vie et qui attendent que ça se passe.

**"Écoutes, Peeta, je ne suis pas très calée en matière d'amour. Mais je dois vous dire que l'amour que vous vous portez est flagrant. Vous ne vous le montrez pas comme un couple, mais entre vous, c'est plus qu'évident qu'il se passe quelque chose. Et en plus, je peux t'assurer que vous feriez un très beau couple. Tout le monde vous croit ensemble.  
- Merci, Béatrice, mais...  
- Pas de mais. Parle lui. Essaye d'arranger ça et de tout mettre au clair avec elle. Tous ces petits gestes d'affection qu'elle te porte ne sont sûrement pas anodins."**

Je hoche la tête, consciente qu'elle marque un point. Katniss n'a jamais été si proche de moi volontairement.

**"Mais... J'ai envie de m'éloigner d'elle. Un petit peu. Pour ne plus être constamment torturé.  
- Fais le, alors, si tu penses que ça peut t'aider. Mais promet moi que tu lui parleras. Nous allons sûrement nous retrouver séparés demain, et j'aimerais vraiment que tu me le promettes.  
Même si tu t'éloignes d'elle un petit moment, parle lui.  
- Je te le promets, Béatrice.  
- Bien. Maintenant, va dormir. Tu as l'air épuisé."**

Je me lève. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle fait ça. Pourquoi elle tient tant à savoir et à ce que nous soyons ensemble et à m'aider.

"**Béatrice ?  
- Oui ? **Répond elle alors qu'elle allait se lever.  
**- Merci beaucoup. De m'avoir écouté. Personne ne se préoccupe de mes problèmes de cœur, d'habitude. Enfin... A part mon ancien mentor, mais il n'est pas vraiment d'une grande aide, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Plutôt dans le genre "je me paye ta tête."**

Je me sens un peu mal de parler comme ça d'Haymitch, étant donné tout ce qu'il a fait pour nous, mais il est vrai que côté amour, il s'est plus fichu de moi qu'autre chose.

D'ailleurs, je me sens mal de l'avoir laissé au 12, malgré que ce soit lui qui ai décliné notre proposition de venir avec nous.

**"T'en fais pas. Ça me fait plaisir de savoir que tu as assez confiance en moi pour me parler de tout ça**."

Je lui souris, un sourire bienveillant, pour qu'elle sache que je la remercie vraiment.  
Alors qu'elle allait s'engouffrer dans le couloir menant à sa chambre, elle me chuchote, pour ne pas que Katniss entende.

"**Et, Peeta, si tu veux mon avis, vu la petite scène qu'elle a faite avant que tu ne viennes ici, elle n'est sûrement pas indifférente comme tu le pense."**

Je me raidis. Alors elle nous a vu ? Elle a vu mon petit manège avec Katniss ? Rien qu'a cette idée, je m'imagine déjà la réaction de cette dernière si elle le découvrait. On ne l'a pas appelée la fille du feu pour rien.

"**Tu... Nous a vu ?  
- Et entendu, **fait Beatrice avec un grand sourire. **Mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne dirais rien à personne. Surtout pas le fait que tu te sois déjà retrouvé nu devant elle."**

Sur ce, elle me fait un clin d'œil et part s'enfermer dans sa chambre.  
Alors c'est pour ça qu'elle rigolait tout à l'heure. Elle a du nous prendre pour de véritables idiots.  
Je me masse les tempes. La gent féminine m'étonne en ce moment. D'abord Katniss et ses "avances", et ensuite Béatrice, qui hier à peine n'osait parler à aucun de nous deux, et qui aujourd'hui me fait des clins d'œil en plaisantant avec moi et en m'écoutant déballer mes problèmes de cœur.  
J'essaie de ne plus penser à ça, et me dirige vers ma chambre (enfin, temporairement). Katniss s'y trouve déjà, et je crois bien qu'elle dort. Elle est allongée sur le ventre, la bouche entrouverte, les cheveux étalés autour de son visage. Ses traits aspirent le calme.  
Elle est belle. Je veux dormir avec elle. Je veux la prendre dans mes bras.

_"Calme toi, Peeta Mellark, tu as dit que tu t'éloignerais d'elle. Résistes à la tentation._"

Mais comme si Katniss s'était alliée avec mon fichu cœur pour faire ce que bon leur semblait de mes sentiments, alors que j'allais m'allonger par terre, je l'entend remuer dans son lit, et un gémissement ressemblant à une plainte s'échappe de sa bouche.

**"Viens avec moi... S'il te plaît..."**

_"Vas y, elle n'attend que ça..._

_"Non, tu dois t'éloigner d'elle pour ton bien..."_

Mais bon... J'ai toujours été trop faible. Alors je me glisse sans hésiter à ses côtés, et un petit soupir de satisfaction sort de sa bouche. Je ne sais pas si elle s'en est rendue compte, mais moi oui.

Ce doit être sous le coup de la fatigue, mais ses bras s'enroulent autour de moi. Je ne peux presque plus respirer (pas parce qu'elle m'étouffe, mais parce que sa proximité a un effet dingue sur moi). Alors qu'elle s'endort, je m'autorise à tenter quelque chose: j'enfouis mon visage dans son cou, en humant l'odeur qui s'échappe d'elle. Je presse mes lèvres contre sa peau, heureux qu'elle soit dans les vapes. Si elle était réveillée, je ne pense pas que je serais encore en vie en ce moment. Quoique avec elle, on ne peut jamais savoir.

Sa peau est tiède, douce, et sent l'amande. Je sais que ce que je fais est faible de ma part, mais je n'y peux rien. D'une certaine façon, ce contact me permet d'oublier ou je suis, les problèmes que je suis susceptible de rencontrer. Je sais juste que je suis avec elle, dans ce lit trop petit pour deux personnes, serré contre elle, comme si elle n'était qu'à moi. Et d'ailleurs, en cet instant, je n'ai pas envie de la rendre. Je veux qu'elle soit à moi. Qu'elle soit ma fille du feu.

Juste la mienne.

•••

Au petit matin, tout de déroule trop vite.

Le petit déjeuner, le départ pour le cérémonie. Je n'ai même pas le temps de réfléchir à ce qui va se passer tant je suis épuisé.

Les gens dans la rue nous dévisagent lorsque nous passons. Ils doivent se demander ce que nous faisons avec les Prior, et pourquoi ils ne nous ont jamais vu. J'espère que cela ne nous trahira pas d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Arrivé dans le genre d'amphithéâtre dans lequel nos choix vont se concrétiser, nous empruntons une série de couloirs, avant de nous retrouver devant les lourdes portes. Nous nous arrêtons un moment. La salle est déjà bien remplie. Je me demande comment cela va se passer. La pièce est divisée en cinq. Une partie pour chaque faction.

Andrew Prior nous prend à part, dans un endroit à peu près vide. Je suppose qu'il ne veut pas nous faire courir le risque d'être démasqué. Risque déjà immense, étant donné que personne ne nous a jamais vu dans leur école ou autre. Nous sommes facilement repérables, alors nous avons tout intérêt à faire profil bas.

**"Bon, ce n'est pas très compliqué. Ils vont vous appeler dans l'ordre. Dirigez vous simplement vers les coupes. Le nom des factions sera inscrit. Il y aura un couteau sur la table. Faites vous une petite entaille, afin de laisser couler un peu de sang. Et faites le tomber dans la coupe de votre choix.**

**Mais attention. Si vous faites tomber le sang dans la mauvaise coupe, votre choix initial ne sera pas pris en compte. On vous assignera à la faction dont la coupe contient votre sang. D'accord ? **

**- D'accord. Merci beaucoup, **je répond.** Je veux dire... Pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous.**

**- Avec plaisir Peeta."**

Alors que nous allons rentrer dans la salle, Katniss me prend la main.

"**Ensemble ?** Murmure t-elle.

**- Ensemble, **je répond sans aucune hésitation, me rappelant ainsi notre derniers instants aux jeux."

Elle me regarde droit dans les elle, je peux m'attendre à tout. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me prenne les deux mains, qu'elle me donne une étreinte rapide. Je m'attendais à tout.

Sauf, sous le regard des Prior et de toutes les factions ici présentes, de sentir ses mains encadrer mon visage, et ses lèvres de presser contre les miennes.

* * *

Heyyy !

_Alors, ce chapitre ? Je crois bien que c'est le plus long que j'ai jamais fait (plus de 5000 mots *o*) mais le plus satisfaisant personnellement. J'y tenais beaucoup, à ce chapitre "d'ouverture de cœur" pour Peeta, et surtout je tenais à cette fin ;)_

_Que pensez vous que va être le choix final de nos amants maudits ? Vont ils se séparer ? Et surtout... Que va t-il advenir de leur relation après ce baiser ?_

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, je dois admettre que je suis particulièrement heureuse d'en lire ;)_

_Bye !_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 : L'heure du choix

•Tris•

Le baiser que Katniss et Peeta viennent d'échanger ne m'a pas échappé, bien au contraire. Comme la plupart des altruistes, je les ai regardé avec un air étonné, choqué. Personne de notre faction ne montre des gestes d'affection de cette manière. Katniss doit le savoir. Pourtant elle n'en tient pas rigueur. Je ne serais pas surprise si elle se rendait chez les Audacieux.  
Lorsque ces deux la se séparent, ils n'en continuent pas moins à se tenir par la main (sous le regard étonné de Peeta). Étant donné la conversation que nous avons eu hier, cela ne m'étonne même pas. Lui qui croyait qu'elle ne ressentait rien pour lui, il doit être servi.  
Nous nous rendons dans une rangée contenant six sièges libres, dans le secteur altruiste. Une fois installés, je me tourne vers Peeta, ainsi que vers Katniss. La tension est palpable. Je vois bien dans son regard qu'il est stressé, tendu. Pas un seul de ses muscles n'est relâché. Et Katniss... Elle se contente de regarder droit devant elle. Je ne peux voir aucune émotion sur son visage. Soit elle n'en laisse rien paraître, soit elle ne ressent vraiment rien.  
Marcus Eaton, notre représentant Altruiste, fait son entrée, aux côtés de Jeanine Matthews. Ils débitent tous les deux un speech dont je n'écoutes rien, trop occupée que je suis à essayer de faire le tri dans ma tête. Altruiste ? Audacieuse ? Érudite ?  
Non. Érudite est un choix que j'ai définitivement exclu. Mais entre ma faction d'origine, pour laquelle je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir être comme on me demande d'être, et une faction, certes attirante, mais pour moi, correspondant à danger, que choisir ?  
J'essaie d'imaginer ce que Katniss et Peeta choisiront. Car ils vont rester ensemble, c'est l'évidence même. Reste à savoir quel côté vont ils choisir. Car Katniss a le profil même d'une audacieuse. Mais Peeta ? Avec une jambe artificielle ? Je ne pense pas. Mais l'amour fait faire des choses étranges parfois. Il serait tout à fait capable de se rendre chez les Audacieux juste pour rester avec sa dulcinée, même si cela pourrait lui coûter la vie.  
J'entends le premier nom être annoncé. L'ordre alphabétique est inversé. Ce qui signifie que je passerais après Caleb mais avant Katniss et Peeta. Ils auront donc tout le loisir de choisir de nous suivre ou non. J'espère secrètement qu'ils nous suivront, moi ou Caleb. Je ne serais pas tellement rassurée à l'idée de les savoir seuls dans une faction qu'ils ne connaissent pas et entourés de personnes qui peuvent à tout moment les démasquer.

Le moment fatidique se profile. Mon nom se rapproche de plus en plus. Je suis prise d'une peur atroce, suivie de tremblements incontrôlables. Ma mère pose une main sur mon bras, et me regarde avec un sourire, dans le but de me rassurer. Je lui rend son sourire.  
Mais ça ne marche pas.

"**Caleb Prior."**

Je regarde mon frère. Il inspire, expire, et se lève. Du coin de l'œil, je peux voir une lueur d'inquiétude dans son regard. Je tente s'accrocher à ce regard, pour lui faire part de mon soutien. Je crois qu'il ma vue. Il me lance un sourire que seule moi peut voir. Puis il avance d'un pas lent et peu assuré vers les coupes.  
Il prend le couteau. Se fait une petit coupure qui peut laisser tomber quelques gouttes de sang.  
Je m'attend à le voir laisser pendre sa main au dessus de la coupe des altruistes. Je ne vois pas comment envisager un autre scénario.  
Caleb tend la main. Le sang tombe. Droit dans la coupe des Érudits.

* * *

•Katniss•

Caleb. Un érudit. Un enfant de moins pour leurs parents. Ces derniers ont un air attristés. Je les comprend. J'imagine très bien ma mère si nous la laissions seule de cette manière.  
Une salve d'applaudissements côté Érudits se fait entendre. Du côté des Altruistes, personne ne parle. Caleb se retourne pour aller saluer sa nouvelle faction, qui l'acclame de plus belle. Je ne sais pas quoi penser.

Je ne sais pas si un enfant Altruiste de moins va être très bien vu par la faction. Mais leur petite phrase me reste en tête.

"_**La faction avant les liens du sang."**_

Pour toutes ces personnes, Caleb n'a pas trahi sa famille. Il a juste respecté ce petit dicton en choisissant une faction différent, bien que cela implique de ne plus voir ni sa sœur, ni ses parents. Je ne pourrais pas quitter ma famille à jamais.

Même si c'est en partie ce que j'ai fait en fuyant Panem pour cet endroit.

"**Béatrice Prior."**

Béatrice met un certain temps avant d'enfin se lever de son siège. Elle a un regard vide, mais qui laisse cependant voir une certaine angoisse. Juste quand elle passe devant moi, j'attrape sa main et la presse doucement, un signe de compassion. Elle me regarde, puis me lance un sourire, que je lui rend. Puis je la lâche pour la laisser aller choisir ce qu'elle va faire de son destin.  
Lorsqu'elle tend la main vers le couteau, et qu'elle se fait la petite entaille, nous la voyons hésiter longtemps. Je ne sais pas entre quoi et quoi, son corps, bien que menu, cache les deux coupes. Puis enfin, elle se décide. Le sang tombe dans l'une des deux coupes. Celle qui contient les charbons ardents.

"**Audacieuse**, clame Marcus Eaton."

Béatrice ? Une Audacieuse ? Je n'avais pas imaginé ça comme ça. Du coin de l'oeil, je peux voir l'air déçu et attristé des Prior. Plus aucun de leurs deux enfants. Ils ne les verront plus jamais.

Les Audacieux crient et félicitent Béatrice, qui ne sait plus vraiment ou se mettre. Elle jette un regard désolé vers ses parents, tandis que d'autres adolescents de son âge lui donnent des tapes amicales dans le dos.  
Je tend la main pour attraper celle de Mme Prior, et je la serre doucement. Cette dernière m'envoie un sourire qui se voudrait rassurant. Je la plains.  
Et cette décision contrecarre tout ce que j'avais pu prévoir.  
Je veux suivre Peeta. C'est lui le premier a être appelé entre nous deux. Je suis persuadée qu'il veut rester avec Béatrice ou Caleb. Maintenant, c'est sur, ce n'est pas avec Béatrice qu'il va continuer sa route. Il ne peut tout simplement pas se le permettre, avec sa jambe artificielle. Je prie intérieurement pour qu'il choisisse les Érudits. Même si je ne me sens pas attirée par cette faction, même si ce n'est pas mon caractère, même si mon test d'aptitudes a clairement exclu cette possibilité. Je ne veux pas que Peeta risque sa vie chez les Audacieux. Je ne pourrais pas supporter de risquer de le perdre de nouveau.  
Pendant que d'autres personnes sont appelées, je repense à notre baiser de tout à l'heure. Je me suis vraiment laissée aller à mes émotions.  
Je ne sais pas ce que je veux. Mon coeur est tiraillé. Enfin, une plus grande partie de mon coeur aimerait plus que ce que nous avons en ce moment.

Mais comment avouer ça à un garçon que vous avez rejeté il y a quelques mois après avoir joué la fille éperdument amoureuse juste pour sauver sa peau ? Il me prendrait pour une de ces filles qui revient vers un homme qui l'aime quand celui qu'elle aime n'est pas la. En l'occurrence, celui que j'aime pourrait bien être Gale, de son point de vue. Mais je ne l'aime pas. En tous cas, pas comme Peeta l'entend. Et il ne m'aime pas comme il le dit si il n'a pas accepté de m'accompagner. Il a souhaité rester au District pour ne pas me supporter moi et mon "fiancé". Grand bien lui en fasse. J'ai besoin de lui, mais si il n'est pas assez intelligent pour le comprendre, alors ça ne sert à rien de continuer de penser à lui. Je suis avec Peeta maintenant, bien que je ne sache pas quoi penser.

En réalité je le sais très bien. je suis une imbécile. Une imbécile avec trop de fierté. Qui n'assumait pas de ressentir de tels sentiments pour quelqu'un. Et qui restait tétanisée par la peur.  
J'ai bien senti que je ressentais quelque chose lors de nos baisers, pendant les jeux. Ou les quelques fois durant la tournée de la victoire ou il venait me réconforter après un cauchemar. Mais je n'ai tellement pas d'expérience en la matière que je ne savais même pas pourquoi je ressentais ça. Ou plutôt, je ne voulais pas l'avouer, comme je l'ai dit plus tôt.

"**Peeta Mayson**."

Je sursaute en entendant son nom. Mon cœur se met à battre la chamade.  
Je sers fort sa main dans la mienne, en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Et quels yeux ! Ces beaux yeux bleus qu'on ne peut qu'aimer, et qui peuvent être tout sauf inquiétants, même si il le voulait.  
Je regarde Peeta se lever, et se diriger vers les coupes d'un air angoissé. Il essaie de paraître fort, mais je vois bien qu'il a peur.  
Lorsqu'il se fait sa petite entaille, je ne peux m'empêcher de prier intérieurement: "faites qu'il choisisse les Érudits, ou les Altruistes, ou n'importe quoi, s'il vous plaît. Tout sauf les Audacieux."  
Peeta tend la main sans aucune hésitation. Je retiens mon souffle. Je ferme les yeux. Je ne veux pas voir ce qui va suivre, sous crainte d'être déçue.

"**Audacieux**."

J'ouvre de grands yeux effarés. Il n'a pas pu faire ça. Pas avec sa jambe. Il ne va pas survivre.  
Peeta Mellark, attends toi à un sermon après la cérémonie...

* * *

_Hellooo !_

_Avant toute chose... Je viens de réaliser que j'avais dépassé la barre des 1000 views *-* Merci beaucoup, cela represente enormement pour moi, et c'est assez gratifiant de savoir que plus de mille personnes lisent votre histoire. Alors je tiens également à remercier ceux qui ne me laissent pas de reviews, mais qui me lisent tout de même. :)_

_Voilà le Chapitre 10, ou les choix de nos amants maudits commencent à se concrétiser._

_Comme vous le voyez, je n'ai pas changé la faction de Tris et Caleb par rapport au livre (désolée **Peetniss**, toi qui espérait que Caleb reste avec eux ;)). _

_Que pensez vous du choix de Peeta ? Vous vous y attendiez ? Ou pas du tout ? Et que pensez vous également du fait que Katniss commence à s'ouvrir à ses sentiments ?_

_Dites moi tout ça par message ou par review, je serais ravie que vous me_ _fassiez part de vos avis :)_

_À bientôt !_


End file.
